Le retour du passé
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Lors de vacances sur Terre, le passé d'Elizabeth refait surface, et celui si est loin d'être rose. Elle va devoir s'y confronter. leger crossover avec SG1. Shweir et Teylon.
1. Chapter 1

_Le retour du passé._

_by Calleigh Watson._

Remerciement : Pour cette fic j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu moralement par leurs encouragements les nombreuses fois où j'ai failli tout abandonner car entre la fac, les pannes informatiques, et la fatigue autant dire que j'avais besoin de soutien. Alors merci Na, bébé Sokar, lilbulle et les autres…

Commentaire : Voilà une fic qui m'a demandé 6 mois de travail, mais je dois dire que j'au été plutôt fière quand je l'ai terminé. En tous cas je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne l'ai pas publier sur se site. Alors la voilà.

Bonne lecture.

Fanfiction : Stargate Atlantis.

Cité d'Atlantis.

Le colonel Sheppard ne tenait plus en place, dans quelques heures le Dédale arrivait pour les ramener sur Terre. Ils avaient obtenu des vacances par le Général O'neill. Ronon et Teyla avaient été autorisés à accompagner Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard et Rodney McKay sur leur belle planète bleue. Il se dirigea dans le bureau d'Elizabeth et frappa au montant de la porte.

John : Alors prêtes pour le départ ?

Liz : Pas vraiment j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, ici.

John : Arrr, Elizabeth vous avez besoin de repos deux bonnes semaines sur Terre vous ferons le plus grand bien.

Liz : Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous.

John : Parce que je le suis.

Liz : Allez filer finir vos bagages.

John : Ils sont déjà prêts depuis des heures.

Il lui sourit, elle ne résistait pas à ce sourire, son cœur s'emballa. Elle essaya de se reprendre, comment cet homme pouvait avoir tant d'effet sur elle, elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus jamais craquer pour un militaire. Et puis de toute façon, les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait toutes ces chances avec Teyla Emmagan.

Terre.

Le Dédale venait de se poser dans la zone 51. Elizabeth et son équipe principale d'exploration furent accueilli par le général O'neill. Il avait décider de les accueillir en personne, lui permettant ainsi de s'évader un peu de Washington D.C.

Jack : Bienvenu sur Terre.

John : Ca fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Rodney : (râlant) Vous trouvez ?? On pouvait pas atterrir ailleurs qu'en plein désert, il fait une de ses chaleurs ici.

Jack : Mckay cessez de vous plaindre. Vous êtes exaspérant. Je me demande comment Carter a fait pour vous supporter.

Rodney : Et comment va-t-elle ?

Jack : Depuis qu'elle ne vous plus dans les pattes sur Terre pour contester chacune de ses théories, elle va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Rodney : Si vous la voyez dites-lui que j'essaierais de passer la voir.

Jack : Il faudra patienter pour ça, Carter prends des vacances dans un endroit sans téléphone et sans moyens de communication sous quelque forme que se soit. Une semaine entière à ne rien faire d'autre que pêcher. Un avion pour Washington vous attend à l'aéroport.

Liz : Vous ne nous accompagnez pas général ?

Jack : Non, il faut bien que quelqu'un apprenne à Carter à pêcher.

John : Oh je vois.

Le général souria puis fit un clin d'œil à John.

Jack : Maintenant je vais vous laisser j'ai encore beaucoup de route à faire.

Washington D.C. Aéroport de Dulles. Cinq heures plus tard.

Nos cinq amis venaient de se poser et par chance Rodney avait dormi durant tout le vol, ce qui leur avait permis de ne pas entendre ses jérémiades. Ronon lui n'avait pas cessé d'observer le paysage à travers le hublot, passionné par ce qu'il voyait.

John : Eh Rodney réveillez vous on est arrivé.

Rodney : Hein... euh... on est à Washington ?

John : Oui, Rodney, on est à Washington. Alors secouez-vous.

Ils descendirent du jet privé. Et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal. Une fois à l'intérieur Ronon et Teyla étaient un peu mal à l'aise parmi la foule.

John : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Liz : Mon père a été mis au courant de notre retour il va sûrement nous envoyer un chauffeur. Tiens quand on parle du loup.

Elle se dirigea vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Homme : Mademoiselle Weir.

Liz : Gilbert !

Elle semblait heureuse de le voir et les serra dans ses bras.

Liz : Gil, je vous présente mes amis, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Mes amis je vous présente Gilbert Valrichmore, c'est l'intendant de la demeure Weir.

Gil : Et accessoirement votre chauffeur pour la journée.

Liz : Alfredo n'est pas là ?

Gil : Votre père l'a renvoyer il y a un mois.

Liz : Oh, on devrait peut-être y aller.

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et suivirent Gilbert Valrichmore jusqu'à une magnifique limousine noire.

John : Wouaou.

Liz : Ce n'est qu'une voiture, aller montez colonel.

Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule et Gil démarra.

Gil : Où allons-nous, mademoiselle Weir ?

Liz : Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Elizabeth.

Gil : Et si je le faisais votre père me renvoierait malgré les vingt années que j'ai passé au service de votre famille. Alors où allons-nous?

Liz : Et bien nous n'avons rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche que dans un peu plus de cinq heures alors je propose d'aller faire du shopping, Ronon et Teyla ont besoin de tenue ter... enfin plus adapté à la vie citadine. Direction Georgetown, Gil.

Gil : Bien mademoiselle.

Le dénommé Gil, releva la vitre entre l'avant et l'arrière de la Limousine pour leur permettre de discuter tranquillement.

Rodney : Et bien, limousine, chauffeur... Elisabeth vous avez encore beaucoup de surprise comme ça ?

Liz : (rougissante) C'est vrai le général, enfin mon père a de l'argent et il m'arrive d'en profiter, mais en général j'essaye d'éviter mon père au maximum.

Teyla : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Parce qu'on ne peut rien refuser au grand général Marshall Weir.

En entendant ce nom, le colonel Sheppard manqua de s'étouffer avec le soda qu'il était en train de boire.

John : Le général Weir est votre père ?!!

Liz : Vous croyez que Weir est un nom très répandu ???

La jeune femme était cynique, et John pouvait la comprendre, il connaissait la réputation du général et elle était loin d'être bonne, elle était celle d'un homme droit mais loin même très loin d'être transigeant. Il était coléreux et extrêmement à cheval sur les principes. Il avait d'ailleurs fait renvoyer pas mal de militaires à la vie civile, avec lui tout devait être parfait.

Liz : Il n'a d'ailleurs pas du tout apprécié mon départ pour Atlantis.

John : Votre père sait pour l'expédition ???

Liz : Il connaît tous les secrets d'Etat. Et c'est un homme influant mais là il n'a pas eu le choix et ça la mis hors de lui.

Rodney : De ce que vous nous en dites, je n'ai pas très envie de le rencontrer.

Elizabeth souria à son ami, il avait le don de tourner les situations au comique quand il essayait de ne pas être désagréable. Leur attention fut attirer par la vitre centrale qui s'ouvrit dans un léger couinement.

Gil : Mademoiselle et ses amis sont arrivés à Georgetown.

Liz : Merci Gil.

Gil : Appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé.

Liz : Non rentrez à la maison. Nous prendrons un taxi.

Gil : C'est comme mademoiselle le désire.

Liz : Prenez votre matinée, Gil vous l'avez bien mérité.

Gil : Merci mademoiselle Weir.

Ils descendirent du véhicule et Gil s'éloigna.

John : Et maintenant ?

Liz : Relooking. On va commencer par...

John : Ronon, habillé comme ça il ne passe pas inaperçu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le runner. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Contrairement à Teyla à qui Elisabeth avait prêté des vêtements, personne sur Atlantis n'avait pu lui prêter de vêtements terriens à cause de sa taille. Il était donc habiller comme à son habitude les armes en moins. Elizabeth les introduisit dans la première boutique. Une boutique chic pour hommes. Une jeune femme répondant au doux prénom de Abbygail vint à leur rencontre.

Abby : En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Mais une autre femme un peu plus âgée fit signe à Abby d'aller s'occuper d'autre chose dans l'arrière boutique. Et vint à la rencontre de nos compères.

Femme : Miss Catherine en quoi puis-je vous satisfaire ?

Liz : Elisabeth pas Catherine et a vrai dire j'aimerais que nous soyons servit par Abbygail.

La femme parut vexer et laissa passer Abbygail.

John : (tous bas à Elizabeth) Qui est Catherine ?

Liz : (évasive) Une connaissance...

Abby : Alors ?

Liz : Et bien nous aurions besoin de trois voir quatre tenus décontractés pour ce monsieur ainsi que trois tenu de soirée pour ces messieurs.

John : Elisabeth, c'est hors de prix.

Liz : Avec les compliments du général Weir.

Les essayages se firent avec beaucoup de rires et de complicité. D'autant plus que John semblait vraiment mal à l'aise en smoking et cela contrastait avec ses cheveux en bataille. Et Rodney alors là, ce dernier ne cessait de se plaindre disant que les cérémonies officielles ce n'était pas pour lui, il préférait de loin être dans un labo. Mais le plus intéressant était Ronon, il portait un pantalon et une veste de costume sur un pull blanc col en V, toutefois il avait gardé ses colliers créant un effet assez unique et intéressant.

Liz : Vous êtes très élégant Ronon. N'est pas, Teyla ?

Teyla : Je trouve aussi.

Ronon : Je ne suis pas très convaincu.

Rodney : En tout cas ça vous va bien plus qu'à moi !

John : Rodney, cessez de vous plaindre. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Ronon maintenant ça va être à notre tour de jouer les juges car il faut des robes de soirée pour ces dames.

Rodney : Bonne idée allons-y !

Ils choisirent également des tenus pour Rodney et John après tout il rencontrait le président cette après midi puis le docteur Weir paya leur achat et ils quittèrent la boutique pour se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements pour femmes. Là encore une jeune vendeuse s'approcha du groupe.

Vendeuse : Vous désirez ?

John : Des essayages pour une robe de soirée pour lui.

Il désigna Rodney du doigt et la vendeuse n'arrivait pas à savoir si celui ci plaisantait ou si il était sérieux. Rodney allait se mettre en colère contre John mais il se ravisa et préféra entrer dans son jeu.

Rodney : Je la voudrais bleue si possible c'est ce qui va le mieux avec mon teint.

Liz : (réprimandant) Colonel ! Docteur ! Vous allez cesser vos enfantillages.

John : Mais...

Liz : C'est un ordre colonel !

John : Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner ici, Elizabeth, je vous rappelle que je suis en vacances.

Encore un sourire, un de ceux auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et là rien plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister à part l'autre. Mais ils furent bien vite ramener sur Terre pas la voix de Teyla.

Teyla : Non, en réalité nous avons besoin de...

Liz : De tailleurs pour miss Emmagan et moi-même.

Vendeuse : Bien pour quel genre de rendez-vous ?

Liz : Officiel. Nous avons rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche.

Vendeuse : Oh. D'accord suivez-moi.

Liz : Ayez confiance pour les robes de soirée je connais une autre boutique.

Après quelques essayages ils réussirent à trouver leur bonheur. Pour Elizabeth se fut un tailleur pantalon noir avec un chemisier de soie rouge qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux brun et pour Teyla, se fut un tailleur beige et des petits talons.

Rodney : Très bon choix vous êtes toutes deux très élégantes.

Teyla : Merci Rodney.

Ronon : Je dirais même très belle.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la jeune athosienne.

John : Ronon fermez la bouche ou les pigeons vont y faire leur nid.

Ronon délaissa l'athosienne pour se tourner vers le colonel. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris ce que le colonel venait de dire.

Ronon : Je ne vois pas ce que des pigeons viennent faire ici.

John : Je... eh... Laissez tomber c'est une de nos expressions.

Ils choisirent encore quelques vêtements terriens pour Teyla puis quittèrent la boutique avec leurs achats. Teyla portait sur elle une petite robe rouge et beaucoup d'hommes se tournèrent sur son passage. Ronon, jaloux passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire se rapprochant même un peu plus de lui. Le groupe marcha encore quelques mètres et Elizabeth bifurqua dans une toute petite ruelle avant de s'engouffrer dans une boutique encore plus petite. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années sorti de l'arrière boutique. Il avait un fort accent allemand

Homme : Guten tag. Je suis à vous dans une minute.

Liz : Hubert.

Hubert : Ist das, was es wirklich mein kleines Bessy ist, das ich sehe?

Liz : Ja, ist es wirklich mich, Hubert.  
Hubert : Mein Gott. Das sorgte zwei Jahre jetzt dafür, daß ich dein frimousse nicht in Washington D.C. sah.

Liz : Die Arbeit zwingt mich manchmal, lange Zeit wegzugehen, aber ich bin dort jetzt.

L'homme la serra dans ses bras tendrement.

Hubert : Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis.

Liz : Si bien sûr. Voila le colonel John Sheppard, Le docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Mes amis je vous présente Hubert Von Christiansen, le meilleur tailleur que je connaisse.

Hubert : Et que puis-je faire pour toi, ma Bessy ?

Liz : J'ai besoin de robes de soirée une pour mon amie Teyla et une autre pour moi.

Hubert : D'accord voyons voir. Pour toi j'en ai une de prête. Pour toi amie il faudra sûrement quelques retouches mais je crois que j'ai ce qui lui faut.

Il retourna dans son arrière boutique puis revint avec deux robes. Une noire et une bordeaux. Il les tendit aux deux jeunes femmes.

Hubert : Allez les passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes réaparaissèrent dans la salle laissant les quatre hommes sans voix. Elisabeth portait une long robe de soie noire lassée au tour de son cou et fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle tourna sur elle-même, laissant entrevoir une partie son dos car la robe ne réaparaissait qu'au-dessus de ses flans.

Liz : Hubert, cette robe est magnifique.

Hubert : Je savais qu'elle tirait à merveille.

Quant à Teyla, elle portait une petite robe bordeaux à bustier qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-mollet, chacun de ses pas faisait apparaître sa cuisse. La robe reposait sur ses épaules par de fines bretelles. Ronon en était sans voix.

Hubert : Vous êtes divine. Il faudra peut-être resserrer un peu le buste. Tournez-vous.

Ils purent apercevoir que la robe était retenue dans le dos par des lacets.

Liz : Hubert, du bist wirklich das beste.

Hubert : Natürlich, daß ich das beste bin.

Liz : (le sourire aux lèvres) Und bescheiden außerdem !

Teyla et Elizabeth allèrent se changer et ils quittèrent la boutique.

John : Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Liz : Si vous êtes d'accord je vous propose l'hospitalité de la demeure des Weir.

John : Chez vous ???

Liz : A vrai dire chez mes parents, j'ai vendu mon appartement à mon départ pour Atlantis.

Rodney : D'après ce que vous nous avez dit de votre père je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la linguiste.

Rodney : Quoi qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?

Liz : J'avais oublié que vous étiez aussi peureux.

Rodney : Je ne suis pas peureux.

Liz : De toute façon mon père est en déplacement je ne sais où et ma mère est au Pentagone, enfin je crois.

Rodney : Oh.

John : Alors nous allons voir la demeure où la grande Elisabeth Weir a grandi, ça promet d'être intéressant. Moi je suis partant.

Teyla : Voir une demeure familiale terrienne, pourquoi pas.

Rodney : Ne me regardez pas comme ça je suis d'accord.

John : Ronon ?

Ronon : Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'est un hôtel, je suis pour.

Ils appelèrent deux taxis qui les conduisit en banlieue de Washington. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense demeure bourgeoise.

John : (surpris) C'est chez vous, ça ???

Liz : (timidement) Oui... enfin c'est là que j'ai grandi. Venez.

Elle les conduisit à l'intérieur. Gilbert vint les accueillir.

Liz : Gil, je vous avais dit de prendre votre après midi.

Gil : Mademoiselle c'est que le sénateur Saxton demeure en ce moment ici.

Liz : Oh je ne savais pas désolé, Gil.

Gil : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Liz : Mes amis vont également séjourner ici.

Gil : Je m'en suis douté, j'ai fais préparer les trois dernières chambres d'amis.

Rodney : Trois mais on est quatre.

Liz : Du calme Rodney, il y a toujours une solution. Teyla, est ce que ça vous dérange de partager ma chambre, il y a deux lits. A moins que Catherine soit également ici.

Gil : Non, mademoiselle Catherine ne sera en permission que demain soir et je crois qu'elle a l'intention de la passer avec son mari et sa fille.

John les regarda intrigué, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait ce prénom, Catherine. Et la première fois Elizabeth avait évité de répondre à la question comme si elle voulait cacher une partie de sa vie privée mais cela éveillait plutôt sa curiosité.

Liz : Teyla ?

Teyla : Je ne vois aucun problème à ça, docteur Weir.

Liz : D'accord alors suivez-moi.

Gil : Le dîner sera servit à 19 heure dans la grande salle.

Liz : D'accord merci.

Chacun s'installa. Puis ils se rendirent à leur rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche avant de rentrer à la demeure Weir.

Chambre d'Elizabeth Weir. 3heure du matin environ.

La chambre d'enfant d'Elizabeth possédait deux lits, et la jeune femme avait proposé de deuxième à Teyla dans la journée. Elles s'étaient couchées vers 22 heure après avoir passé la soirée à rire avec les autres. Epuisée par tout ces évènements, Teyla s'était rapidement endormie. Toutefois, elle fut réveillée dans la nuit par la voix de sa compagne de chambre qui faisait un cauchemar.

Liz : Non... Arrêtes... Je t'en prie... Ne la touche pas...

Teyla sorti de son lit et s'approcha de son amie. Mais quand elle lui posa une mains sur l'épaule, Elizabeth se réveilla brusquement faisant sursautée l'athosienne. La chef d'Atlantis était en sueur et haletante, son cauchemar avait du être terrible. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait être perdue.

Teyla : Elizabeth...

Elle lui avait parlé doucement, et Elizabeth se tourna vers elle mais il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Teyla : Elizabeth, c'est moi Teyla.

Liz : Teyla... Mon Dieu.

Le docteur Weir se passa les mains sur le visage puis se leva brusquement, attrapa sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Chambre de John. Le lendemain.

John se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il allait voler sur un F18 aujourd'hui afin de faire son cotât d'heure de vol enfin terrien parce sur Atlantis il avait plus que dépassé les cotats. Il prit une douche et s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Les autres étaient déjà tous là. Tous sauf Elisabeth.

John : Salut.

Teyla : Vous êtes enfin debout Colonel.

John : Vous plaisantez il est à peine huit heure du matin.

John regarda quelques instants Ronon avaler goulûment son petit déjeuner puis s'installa avant de poser la question.

John : Elizabeth n'est pas là ?

Ce fut Gilbert qui lui répondit pendant qu'il servait une tasse de café au colonel Sheppard.

Gil : Mademoiselle Elisabeth est partie tôt ce matin, elle rentrera sûrement en fin d'après midi. Elle m'a chargée de me vous dire que la Limousine ainsi que toutes les installations de la maison sont à votre disposition.

Rodney : (intéressé) Quels genres d'installation ?

Gil : Cour de tennis, piscine, sauna, jacuzzi...

Rodney : Jacuzzi ! Genial !

John avala rapidement une tartine et se leva de table.

Teyla : Où allez-vous colonel ?

John : A la base d'Andrews. Je vais aller piloter un peu.

Rodney : Oh.

John : Je vais appeler un taxi.

Gil : Il y a plusieurs voitures dans le garage. Prenez en une.

John : (surpris) Euh... Merci.

Base aérienne d'Andrews.

Après avoir revêtu une combinaison de vol, Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se dirigea vers le bureau du général Claude Guimauve. Mais il fut arrêter par sa secrétaire.

Secrétaire : Si vous chercher le général Guimauve, il est sur le tarmac avec deux de ses pilotes.

John : Merci madame

Il quitta le bâtiment et s'approcha d'un homme qui observait plusieurs décollages avec des jumelles.

John : Général Guimauve.

L'homme se retourna et fit face à John.

Claude : Oui.

Sheppard se mit au garde à vous.

Claude : Repos, vous devez être le colonel Sheppard.

John : Oui monsieur.

Claude : Le général O'neill m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Mais je vais être obliger de vous faire voler avec mes deux meilleurs pilotes.

John : Et qui sont-ils ?

Claude : Pas ils, elles. Tiens ba en voila une des deux qui approche.

En levant la tête, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait trait pour trait à la chef de l'expédition Atlantis mais John savait que ce n'était pas Elizabeth. Elle se mit au garde à vous

Claude : Cyclone.

John : Mon Dieu ce que vous ressemblez à Elizabeth. Mais vous n'êtes pas elle, n'est ce pas ?

Claude : Bien observé colonel. Je vous présente le Capitaine de Vaisseau Catherine Weir Jamesson, Capitaine je vous présente le colonel John Sheppard.

Cath : Enchantée de vous connaître. D'autant plus que vous ne m'avez pas confondu avec ma sœur jumelle, vous.

Elle avait insisté sur le vous avec un petit regard en coin pour son supérieur, le général Guimauve. Apparemment, ils semblaient vraiment très proche tous les deux.

Claude : Capitaine vous volerez en trio avec le colonel.

Cath : Et bien ça changera de notre duo mais elle ne va pas apprécier, mon cher général.

Claude : Vous devriez filer Capitaine avant que je vous mette un rapport pour insubordination.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire en partit comme une fusée.

Claude : Comment avez-vous fait pour faire la différence comme ça au premier coup d'œil ????

John : Je ne savais même pas que le docteur Weir avait une sœur jumelle, mais ce que je savais c'est que ce n'était mon Elizabeth.

Claude : Enfin vous avez quand même fait très fort. Moi je ne les différencie que par leur attitude et par leur sourire.

John : Vous avez l'air d'avoir un faible pour le capitaine Weir... pardon je n'aurais pas du dire ça, général.

Claude : Officieusement et si vous en parlez je nierais, c'est bien clair colonel ?

John : Oui monsieur.

Claude : Il est vrai que Catherine et moi sommes très proche mais vous connaissez le règlement.

John : Oui, et je le trouve idiot, quand on aime une personne que l'on soit avec elle ou pas on a envie de la protéger.

Claude : Vous avez l'air amoureux, Sheppard.

John : (surpris) Moi ?? Non.

Claude : Vous mentez mal, enfin passons.

En relevant la tête Sheppard comprit pourquoi le général avait préféré changer de sujet. Catherine Weir arrivait dans leur direction.

Cath : Mon général !

Mais le sourire qui accompagnait ces deux petits mots, était loin d'être militaire.

Claude : Cyclone.

Cath : Oui c'est moi.

Claude : Prête à décoller ??

Cath : Moi oui.

Claude : Et Tornade ?

Cath : Elle est dans son appareil. Mais elle n'a pas de Rio. Personne ne veut monter avec elle.

Claude : D'accord. Alors vous volerez à bord de F/A-22.

Cath : C'est vrai monsieur ???? Ils appartiennent à l'USAF.

Claude : Si je vous le dis et puis je suis de l'USAF, je te signale. Cyclope, montrez son appareil au colonel Sheppard puis prévenez Tornade. Il faut que je passe un coup de téléphone.

John : Qui est Tornade ???

Claude : Tornade est...

Cath : Un ancien lieutenant recruté par l'ONU à cause de ses autres... Compétences. Mais elle a gardé le droit de voler de temps en temps. C'est elle le leader aujourd'hui.

John : Oh !

Cath : C'est toujours elle le leader.

Claude : Ca vous pose un problème ?

Cath : Vous plaisantez??? Ca ne pose aucun problème. Tornade a toujours eu le dessus. C'est elle la tête brûlée.

Claude : Je t'en prie Catherine. Vous êtes pareil, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.

Cath : (à John) Suivez-moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois F/A-22 décollèrent il s'agissait de trois avions de chasse furtif monoplace. Une fois en vol, la dénommée Tornade prit les choses en main. Elle commença par effectué un magnifique looping, avant de prendre la tête de la formation.

Tornade : (dans sa radio) Alors qui ce très cher Guimauve nous a assigné aujourd'hui. Pourtant il sait que je préfère voler en duo.

John : (surpris) Elizabeth !

Et oui la dénommée Tornade n'était d'autre que le docteur Elizabeth Weir, la sœur jumelle du capitaine Catherine Weir et leader de l'expédition Atlantis. La jeune femme en entendant la voix de son second fut surprise et son appareil piqua du nez avant de remonter à la même altitude que les deux autres appareils.

Cath : Hé Liz ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

Liz : Colonel Sheppard !

John : Oui c'est bien moi !

Liz : Comment... Comment...

John : Le général O'neill y est pour quelque chose.

Liz : Je vais le tuer.

Cath : Du calme Tornade, on a un plan de vol.

John : "Tornade", c'est intéressant.

Liz : Colonel, on a un plan de vol.

John : A vos ordres, docteur.

Ils se mirent tout trois en formation de vol. Elizabeth avait prit la tête de la formation avec Catherine sous son aile droite et John sous son aile gauche.

Liz : Cathy.

Cath : Oui Bessy ?

Liz : Tu ne m'as pas dit comment allait ma nièce ?

Cath : Astrid, elle est toujours aussi... remuante. Et elle ne cesse de demander quand sa tante viendra la voir.

Liz : Si je me souviens bien c'est son anniversaire demain.

Cath : Exact. Ca va lui faire 15 ans déjà. Je me souviens encore de se petit bout de chou de 3k9 que j'ai mis au monde au bout de 18 heures de travail.

Liz : Des heures horribles pour moi.

Cath : Et Dominique.

John : (curieux) Qui est Dominique ?h

Le docteur Weir sembla se souvenir de la présence de son second et se sentie tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il venait en quelques jours, d'apprendre sur sa vie privée beaucoup plus que ce que Simon en avait découvert dans leurs cinq années de vie commune. Mais être dans les airs lui faisait du bien, elle n'était plus la grande leader d'Atlantis juste la pilote. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec Catherine et ça depuis toujours mais cela c'était accentué quand elles étaient toutes deux rentrées dans l'aéronavale et qu'elles avaient enfin pu échapper à l'emprise de leur père. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre que quand elle était dans les airs ou quand elle était sur Atlantis et qu'elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir revenir sur Terre.

Cath : Dominique est mon mari.

Cette simple phrase sorti le docteur Weir de ses pensées.

Cath : Eh Tornade, tes amis et toi êtes invité au buffet d'anniversaire d'Astrid.

Liz : Okay, à quel heure ?

Cath : Chez moi à 11h30.

Claude Guimauve, au sol, écoutait leur conversation, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait formé les deux jeunes femmes aux vols lorsqu'il enseignait encore à l'academie Naval, avant de prendre le commandement de la base d'Andrews. Il decida donc de prendre part à la conversation.

Claude : Hé les filles, on est pas dans un salon de thé.

Cath&Liz : Désolé mon général !

Ils exécutèrent encore pendant deux heures les ordres de mission avec tout le sérieux possible. Quand soudain Catherine et Elizabeth rompirent la formation en même temps sans prévenir.

John : Eh mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??

Liz : Désolé colonel...

Cath : ... Mais la mission est terminée donc...

Liz : ...soit vous atterrissez...

Cath : ...soit vous nous suivez !

Le colonel John Shepard fut surpris par la différence, la similarité et la complémentarité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mais perdu à son tour dans ses pensées, il fut surpris quand les deux soeurs se mirent à faire des looping ensemble avec une grande maîtrise, il décida de se lancer à son tour dans le jeu des filles prenant quand même garde car elles étaient extrêmement imprévisible sauf pour elle deux. Elles ne se posèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Nos trois pilotes rejoignirent le général Guimauve sur le tarmac.

Claude : (à John) Elles vous ont fais le coup. Quand je leur impose un pilote supplémentaire, elles rompent la formation, le laissant loin derrière.

Cath : Je dois reconnaître qu'il s'est bien défendu. Il se pourrait que j'accepte de revoler avec lui. Tornade ??

Liz : (redescendant sur Terre) Pardon tu disais ?

En réalité, elle avait accrochée le regard de John et c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait existé.

Cath : Bessy, tu remettras à plus tard ta relation avec le colonel, tu le vois tout les jours, moi je ne te vois que trop rarement.

Pendant que Elizabeth virait au rouge, Catherine souriait à pleine dent heureuse de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur sa soeur. John put s'apercevoir que Catherine était beaucoup plus extravertie de sa soeur. Il observait tour à tour les soeurs, la ressemblance était frappante, il fallait vraiment les connaitre pour les différencier.

Liz : Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer avant que Rodney fasse une bêtise.

Cath : Qui est Rodney ???

John : Le scientifique qui a sûrement le plus gros ego que la galaxie n'est jamais portée.

Liz : (faussement choquée) John !

Cath : Plus sérieusement Bessy, à quel hôtel es-tu descendu ?

Liz : Mes amis et moi nous sommes installés à la demeure Weir.

Cath : Si tu es à la maison c'est que le général est absent.

Liz : Oui. Ecoutes il faut vraiment que je parte.

John : (changeant de sujet voyant Liz embarrassée) Dites moi Elizabeth, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez fait partie de l'armée.

Liz : Ca à peu d'importance maintenant, j'ai été renvoyé.

Cath : Et oui ma très chère soeur est une pacifique, et pour respecter sa moral elle a désobéie à un ordre direct. Elle a sauvée des centaines de personnes mais pour l'armée se n'était pas acceptable et pour le général encore moins.

John : Et vous osez me réprimandez quand je fais la même chose.

Liz : John !

Les deux soeurs se serrèrent dans les bras avant de partir chacune dans des directions opposés. John rattrapa Liz pendant que Claude Guimauve suivit Catherine. Les deux leaders d'Atlantis allèrent se changer avant de rejoindre la Mercedes coupé sport qu'il avait emprunté dans le garage des Weir. Le retour se fit dans le plus grand silence aucun des deux n'osaient parler de ce qui venait de ce passer.

Demeure des Weir.

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans une maison silencieuse, ils se rendirent dans le salon espérant y voir leurs amis mais non personne à par un homme qui travaillaient sur la table de la salle à manger.

Liz : Sénateur Saxton.

Saxton : (relevant la tête) Docteur Weir. Si vous cherchez vos amis ils sont à la piscine.

Liz : Merci.

Saxton : Pas de problème. Si seulement je pouvais en faire autant mais vous savez ce que c'est vous la politique.

Liz : Oui du travail, du travail et encore du travail.

Saxton : Et encore du travail.

Ils se sourirent puis Elizabeth partie avec John en direction du jardin. Ronon et Teyla jouaient comme deux enfants dans la piscine. Rodney, lui, était allongé dans un transat avec un magazine d'astronomie. John en l'apercevant explosa de rire. En effet le scientifique était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire.

Rodney : Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, colonel ?

John : Mais vous mon cher Rodney. Vous n'auriez pas un peu abusé sur la crème solaire par hasard ???

Rodney : Je vous signale que j'ai la peau fragile.

Teyla : (très proche de Ronon) Vous vous joignez à nous ? Colonel, Docteur.

John : Volontiers.

Liz : Peut-être plus tard.

John : Allez Elizabeth, détendez vous on est en vacances.

Liz : Peut-être vous mais moi j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Discrètement John s'approcha de la jeune femme sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Soudain il saisit Elizabeth et se jeta à l'eau avec elle dans les bras, le docteur surprise n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Une fois dans l'eau, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou du colonel.

John : Du calme Elizabeth, ce n'est que de l'eau.

Liz : Ramenez moi au bord, colonel, immédiatement.

John : (surpris) Vous ne savez pas nager.

Liz : Non, vous êtes content.

Il ramena au bord de la piscine, la jeune femme qui était toujours accrochée à son cou complètement paniquée. Il l'aida à quitter l'eau puis la regarda s'enfuir en courant.

Rodney : Alors là vous avez fait fort colonel.

John : Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

John quitta la piscine et s'apprêta à se lancer à la poursuite de la leader d'Atlantis pour s'excuser mais Teyla le retint.

Teyla : Vous devriez lui laisser quelques minutes. Quelque chose perturbe la perturbe depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, au point de lui en faire faire des cauchemars.

John : Merci du conseil Teyla mais il faut que j'aille la voir.

Teyla : Comme vous voulez.

Sheppard remonta en direction de la maison pendant que Teyla se tournait vers Ronon.

Teyla : Je me demande pour quoi c'est si compliquer entre eux.

Ronon : Parce qu'ils sont tout les deux butés et obstinés. Ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit au bonheur.

Rodney : Je ne vous savais pas si fin psychologue, Ronon.

Ronon : C'était parce que j'étais comme eux avant de connaître Teyla.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune athosienne et lui sourit à pleine dent. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit sans aucune retenue.

Dans le demeure...

John se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs. Puis il alla frapper à la porte des la chambre d'Elizabeth.

John : Elizabeth ouvrez je sais que vous êtes là.

Il appuya sur la poignée la porte n'était pas verrouiller. Il hésita puis fini par rentrer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir qu'Elizabeth était assise près de la fenêtre enveloppé dans un épais peignoir. Doucement, il s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

John : Je suis désolé de vous avoir jeter à l'eau.

Liz : Ce n'est pas ça, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

John : Alors pourquoi ?

Liz : C'est cette maison ! Je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. Je pensais que les choses auraient changés mais les souvenirs sont toujours là.

Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et respira son parfum, cette simple étreinte lui faisait du bien. Elle aimait qu'il ne lui pose pas de question, il était juste là à la réconforter. John savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler, il le savait et la laisserait aller à son rythme.

Liz : Merci John.

John : De quoi ?

Liz : Je ne sais pas, très là. De ne pas poser de question.

John : Si j'en posais vous y répondriez ???

Liz : Non.

John : Vous voyez.

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour essayer de le sonder mais elle n'arrivait pas à y desceller quoi que se soit à par cette petite étincelle de malice, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait il aimait la voir sourire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un timide baiser naquit. Il l'a senti sourire contre ses lèvres avant que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Il l'attira un peu plus à lui. C'est comme si ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, les baisers s'enchaînèrent, les caresses aussi. Elizabeth le fit reculer pour atteindre le lit, elle avait tellement besoin de lui à se moment. Doucement, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva sur lui.

John : Elizabeth, tu es sûre ?

Liz : Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

Il lui captura un nouvelle fois les lèvres, et lui retira amoureusement son peignoir. Elizabeth n'était pas en reste, elle passait ses mains sur ses muscles, respirait son eau de toilette. Ils firent l'amour là sur le petit lit d'enfant d'Elizabeth. Deux heures plus tard, John observait la jeune femme dormir sur son torse, le lit était étroit et se n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Toutefois il était intrigué par les cicatrices que portait la jeune femme dans le bas du dos et dont certaines se prolongeaient jusqu'à son ventre. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à des marques de coup. Mais elle avait été dans l'armée alors peut-être que... Il avait du mal à imaginer son Elizabeth dans l'armée mais d'après Catherine, elle avait été renvoyer par qu'elle était pacifique et ça, ça ressemblait plus à l'Elizabeth qu'il connaît. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la jeune femme qui commençait à s'agiter. Il pensa sur le coup qu'elle était en train de se réveiller mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Liz : (dans son sommeil) Non, laisse là, tu n'as pas le droit... Pas elle...

John : Liz, Liz, réveilles toi, tu fais un cauchemar.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et se nicha en larmes dans les bras de son compagnon.

John : Chut... c'est fini, mon ange.

Il la berça tendrement en attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par s'asseoir, il en fit autant la gardant dans ses bras.

John : Tu fais souvent des cauchemars, Teyla m'a dit que tu en as déjà fait un la nuit dernière, ne lui en veut pas elle a dit ça pour ton bien.

Liz : Il faudra t'y faire. J'en fais assez régulièrement mais c'est pire quand je reviens sur Terre. Quand je suis partie sur Atlantis, j'aimais l'idée de ne peut-être jamais pouvoir revenir sur la Terre.

John : Pourquoi ?

Liz : Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire, je t'en prie.

John : D'accord, tu me le diras quand tu seras prête.

Liz : On verra. Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées.

John : Et ils n'auraient pas tord.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et quitta le lit.

Près de la piscine. Pendant ce temps...

Rodney McKay avait réussi à dénicher un parasol afin de protéger sa peau si fragile (lol). Teyla et Ronon, eux continuaient de s'amuser dans la piscine savourant se moment sans crainte d'une invasion de Wraiths. Mais la présence de McKay tempérait leur ardeur.

Rodney : Le colonel est drôlement long à présenter ses excuses, je trouve.

Liz : (arrivant) Parce que nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire et quelques différents à régler.

John regarda Elizabeth en coin parce que même si il avait régler leur différent, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler.

Liz : (changeant de sujet) Nous sommes tous invités à une fête demain. Rien d'officiel, juste une fête d'anniversaire.

Rodney : Et qui fête son anniversaire ???

Liz : Une adolescente de 15 ans prénommée Astrid.

Rodney : Je déteste les ados.

Liz : Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien avec elle. C'est une passionnée d'astrophysique.

Rodney : On verra. C'est pour quelle heure le dîner ?

Liz : 19h. En attendant je propose de faire trempette avec cette chaleur, c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Rodney : Je croyais que vous aviez peur de l'eau !

Liz : Non, je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, je ne sais juste pas nager. Mais je suis sûre que John va se faire une joie de m'apprendre.

John : Tout ce que vous voudrez docteur.

Liz : Je vais allez mettre un maillot.

Elle s'éloigna quelques instants puis revint en portant un petit maillot de bain une pièce de couleur bleu ciel ce qui était un choix plutôt judicieux étant donné les cicatrices qu'elle portait, toutefois cela faisait largement ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. John en avait le souffle coupé tant il l'a trouvait belle. La jeune femme se glissa dans l'eau et s'approcha de son colonel en se tenant au bord.

Liz : (tous bas pour que seul John entende) Alors colonel, on rêve ?

John : Absolument. Alors on le prends ce cours.

Liz : Quand tu veux.

Domicile de Catherine Weir Jamesson. Le lendemain après-midi.

Elizabeth frappa à la porte d'une belle demeure mais personne ne repondit, elle entra suivi de John, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon.

Liz : (appelant) Catherine, Dominique, Astrid.

Du bruit leurs parvint du jardin et ils en prirent la direction. Beaucoup de monde était présent dans se jardin décoré avec guirlandes et banderoles.

Cath : Tornade !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras même si elles s'étaient vu la veille.

Rodney : Mais...mais... mais...

John : Rodney fermez la bouche ça vaut mieux.

Liz : Mes amis je vous présente Catherine, ma soeur jumelle. C'est l'anniversaire de sa fille que nous fêtons aujourd'hui. Cyclone, tu connais déjà John et voici Ronon, Teyla et lui c'est Rodney.

Cath : Enchantée. Venez prendre un verre. (appelant) Astrid, ta tante est là !

Une jeune fille au long cheveux se jeta dans les bras du docteur Weir. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère et à sa tante.

Liz : Mon Dieu Astrid comme tu as grandie.

Astrid : Et oui tante Elizabeth les années passent.

Liz : Bon anniversaire.

Astrid se tourna vers les amis d'Elizabeth.

Astrid : Mon dieu, un géant !

Ronon : Je ne suis pas si grand que ça !

John : Quand même un peu, il faut le reconnaître.

Astrid : Bah vous êtes quand même beaucoup plus grand que votre copine.

Teyla : C'est pas grave moi je l'aime comme ça.

Elle se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Quand un homme d'environ 40ans s'approcha du petit groupe.

Homme : (sans émotion dans la voix) Elizabeth.

Liz : (froidement) Dominique.

Dominique : Nous pensons que cette fois tu avais fuit une bonne fois pour toute.

Liz : Si je devais fuire jamais au grand jamais j'abandonnerais ma soeur et ma nièce.

Dominique : Catherine et Astrid sont à moi c'est bien clair ?

Liz : Elles ne sont à personne ce sont des êtres humains.

Cath : (embarrassée) Dominique ça suffit c'est l'anniversaire de notre fille.

Dominique : (froidement) Faites comme chez vous.

Nos amis se mêlèrent à la fête et comme prévu Astrid en était très vite venu à discuté astrophysique avec Rodney, délaissant quelque peu ses amis. Elizabeth, elle, s'était isolé au fond du jardin un verre de liquide ambré à la main. Elle regardait pensive le ruisseau s'écouler lentement, se retenant de fondre en larmes. John se rendit rapidement compte de la disparition de sa compagne, et la savant malheureuse il se mit à la chercher du regard quand il tomba sur le regard de la soeur jumelle à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Catherine lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer où se trouvait Elizabeth. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis prit la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

John : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mon ange.

Liz : (surprise) John !

John : Oui ce n'est que moi.

Une nouvelle fois il s'assaya à coté d'elle et regarda le ruisseau coulé. Elle le regarda et avala d'une traite son verre de liquide ambré avant se glissa dans les bras de son amant.

John : Tu devrais y aller doucement avec le whisky.

Liz : (cynique) C'est la fête non.

John : Liz !

Liz : Rassure toi c'était du thé à la pêche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me saouler.

John : Tu me rassures !

Liz : Je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi, la seule chose que tu vas t'attirer c'est des ennuis.

John : Ennuis ou pas, je t'aime et je resterais avec toi.

Liz : (suppliante) John...

John : (changeant de sujet) C'est bizarre, Catherine et le général Guimauve ont l'air très proche, pourtant elle reste avec ce Dominique.

Liz : Parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Ca fait des années que je lui répète de quitter l'armée et de quitter Dominique pour être avec Claude. Dominique est un salaud, il ne l'a mérite pas.

John : Tu n'as pas l'air de très bien t'entendre avec le mari de ta soeur.

Liz : Je le déteste oui.

Il y eu un silence.

Liz : Elle... Elle a quittée la maison pour fuir mon père mais elle a trouvé le même genre d'homme. Au début, il était gentil mais très vite ça à dégénérer. Ca à commencer par des disputes puis il...

John : Est ce que ton père te battait, Liz ? Tes cicatrices se sont des marques de coups, n'est pas ? Regarde moi Liz !

Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme prit la fuite. John voulu la rattraper mais il fut intercepté par Catherine.

Cath : (en colère) Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait pour la mettre dans cet état ???

John : Mais rien.

Cath : Ne me mentez pas.

John : Je vais vous posez une question et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez honnêtement.

Cath : Je vous écoute.

John : Est ce que votre père vous battait ?

Cath : Moi non, c'est toujours Elizabeth qui prend les coups pour moi. Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ?

John : Je l'ai questionné sur votre mari et elle a trop parlé. Et puis j'ai vu les marques de coups sur son dos et sur son ventre.

Cath : Elle ne vous les aurais jamais montré sauf si...

John : Elle ne me les a pas montré je les ai vu quand nous avons... enfin vous comprenez.

Cath : Je crois oui. N'essayez plus de lui tirer les vers du nez, Elizabeth risque de se braquer et vous pourriez la perdre. Or j'ai l'impression que vous l'aimez et c'est réciproque. Alors écoutez mes conseils et laissez la se calmer.

John : Si votre mari vous bat vous devriez le quitter.

Cath : Je ne peux pas.

John : Pourquoi ?

Cath : A cause d'Astrid et du général. Ce serait un déshonneur si une de ses filles divorçait, alors qu'elle s'était déjà mariée sans son autorisation. Notre vie, à Elizabeth et à moi est très compliquée, il n'est pas conseillé d'y entrer.

John : Trop tard. J'aime Elizabeth et je veux le meilleur pour elle. Et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.

Cath : Alors faites attention au général, il pourrait vous pourrir la vie.

John : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Liz : (arrivant) John, Catherine. Guimauve a appelé, on a une mission.

John : Une mission ???

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

Liz : Allez il nous attends sur le tarmac d'Andrews.

Elle prit la direction du garage.

Cath : Elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne faut pas chercher à en savoir plus.

John : Mais elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

Cath : Je sais. Elle ne sourie plus et ça me rend malheureuse de la voir si triste.

Catherine et John rattrapèrent la jeune femme qui était déjà dans la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

Demeure Weir. Le lendemain 16heure.

John, Catherine et Elizabeth étaient dans le salon et discutaient avec Ronon, Teyla et Rodney. John serait Liz dans ses bras. Il avait eu une de ses peurs. Ils avaient eu pour mission de surveiller des bateaux sur l'océan atlantique qui étaient soupçonner de transporter de la drogue. Mais voila l'avion furtif du docteur Weir s'était abîmé en mer, elle avait passée la nuit perdu au large et n'avait été retrouver que dans la matinée extrêmement affaiblie. John avait passé de longues heures d'angoisse terrible tout comme Catherine. Toutefois la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu rester a l'hôpital, elle était donc la dans le salon, roulée dans une couverture en en tremblant encore. John resserrait son étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

Rodney : Alors comme ça vous êtes pilote de chasse, vous cachiez bien votre jeu Elizabeth.

Liz : J'étais pilote de chasse maintenant je suis une diplomate, c'est Catherine la pilote, je vole de temps en temps et normalement seulement pour le plaisir. Mais la je ne suis pas sûre de remonter dans un avion un jour.

Et je ne suis pas prêt à t'y relaisser monter.

Elizabeth se leva brusquement quand elle entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui la terrifiait.

Liz : (apeurée) Général !

Catherine s'était levée à son tour mais seule Elizabeth s'était approché du grand général Marshall Weir. Et dès qu'elle avait été à bonne distance, il lui administra une gifle magistrale. John et Ronon s'étaient lever d'un bon, mais Elizabeth n'avait pas ciller, pas esquivée un seul geste de défense.

Marshall : Tu sais combien a coûté cet appareil, petite insolente.

Liz : Tu as lu le rapport. C'est une défaillance technique qui a fait que l'appareil c'est écrasé.

Marshall : Et tu oses me répondre.

Alors qu'il allait lever une nouvelle fois la main sur Elizabeth, John l'intercepta dans sa lancée et Ronon s'apprêtait à faire la même chose.

John : Je vous interdit de la toucher.

Marshall : Et qui êtes vous pour avoir l'affront de me parler comme ça ?

John : Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard.

Liz : John, non...

John : Liz recule.

Marshall : Votre carrière est fini COLONEL !

John : Peu importe ma carrière, vous ne toucherez plus à Elizabeth.

Marshall : C'est MA fille !

Ronon : Ca ne vous donne pas le droit de la battre.

John : (à son équipe) Allez chercher vos affaires. Elizabeth, Catherine c'est valable pour vous.

Marshall : Mes filles restent ici !

Ronon : (se mettant devant le général) Je serais vous je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Chacun alla chercher ses affaires sauf Ronon et John qui s'occupaient de retenir le général. Teyla se chargea d'aller leurs chercher. Une fois à l'extérieur, John rassembla ses "troupes".

John : Ronon, Rodney vous emmenez Elizabeth à la Cheyenne Moutain.

Rodney : Bien.

Liz : John c'est de la folie. Tu ne peux rien contre mon père.

Cath : Elle a raison colonel.

John : C'est ce qu'on verra. Rodney.

Rodney : Nous partons maintenant. Mais et vous ?

John : Je vous y rejoindrais.

Les deux soeurs se serrèrent dans les bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Liz : Je t'aime Catherine.

Cath : Je t'aime aussi.

Puis le docteur Weir embrassa John avant de partir avec les deux hommes.

Cath : Et maintenant ?

John : On passe chercher Astrid et on les rejoint.

Cath : C'est de la folie.

John : Je ne vous laisserais pas derrière, Elizabeth ne le supporterait pas. Vous téléphonerez au général Guimauve pour lui dire au revoir sur le chemin.

Cath : Je ne vois pas ce que viens faire Claude la dedans.

John : Vous l'aimez, il vous aime, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète de votre disparition. Où est le lycée de votre fille ???

Cath : De l'autre coté de la ville.

John : Alors en route.

Teyla, Catherine et John montèrent à bord de la deuxième voiture. John parcoura les rues de la ville sous les indications du capitaine Weir. En moins d'une demi heure ils arrivèrent au lycée d'Astrid. Et dix minutes plus tard, Catherine en ressortie avec sa fille.

Astrid : Mais j'étais en plein cour de physique, tu n'avais pas le droit de venir me chercher comme ça.

Cath : C'est un cas de force majeur. Il faut qu'on parte loin. Ton grand père a encore voulu frappé Bessy et ses amis se sont interposé.

Astrid : (à John) Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour démarrer?!!!

Cath : Il est trop tard pour prendre un avion. Papa a du faire mettre des barrages filtrants. Colonel direction Andrews, Claude va nous aider.

John : Vous êtes sûre ???

Cath : Oui. Vous l'avez dit Claude et moi sommes très proche mais en réalité nous sommes plus proche que vous le croyez.

Astrid : C'est mon père.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Catherine regardait sa fille surprise.

Cath : Comment...?

Astrid : J'ai les yeux bleus pratiquement violet, tu les as gris et papa marron. Et bizarrement les yeux de Claude sont de la même couleur et tu es très proche de lui. Il ne fallait pas être idiote pour deviner.

John : Attachez vos ceinture, il ne faudrait pas se faire arrêter pour quelque chose de stupide.

Bureau du général O'neill. Pendant ce temps.

Samantha Carter était en face de son compagnon et le regardait perplexe. Il venait de lui expliqué la situation des suites de l'appel téléphonique qu'il avait reçu du général Marshall Weir.

Sam : Jack, tu connais la réputation de se général et tu connais Elizabeth Weir. Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose.

Jack : Je sais Sam.

Depuis maintenant quelques temps ils sortaient ensemble, et devaient d'ailleurs passer la semaine en amoureux au chalet de Jack mais voilà un imprévu l'avait obligé à rentrer à Washington D.C. Et maintenant cette histoire lui tombait déçu. Jack O'neill se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour parler à sa secrétaire, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui connaissait très bien son métier.

Jack : Abbygail, appelez moi la sénatrice Léonie Weir.

Abby : Le sénateur Weir est en réunion, monsieur.

Jack : Je sais mais c'est important, dites lui que ça concerne sa famille.

Abby : Bien monsieur.

Le général O'neill referma la porte et se ressaya derrière son bureau quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha brusquement.

Jack : Quoi ?... Colonel Sheppard... C'est de la folie... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous protéger d'ici... Non, n'allez pas à la Cheyenne Moutain... Allez à mon chalet dans le Minnesota en attendant le départ du Dédale... Sam, le colonel Carter va vous envoyer les coordonnées sur votre JPS... Faites attention Sheppard, le général Weir est dangereux.

Il raccrocha.

Sam : Alors ?

Jack : Il a prit la fuite avec son équipe, les deux sœurs Weir ainsi que la fille de l'une d'elle. Il allait en direction de la Cheyenne Moutain mais je les ai redirigé vers mon chalet.

Sam : Tu risques gros, Jack.

Jack : Je sais mais je préfère suivre ma conscience.

Sam : C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Jack : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sam : Tu devrais appeler le général Hammond et le général Landry.

Jack : Occupes toi de Landry, je m'occupe d'Hammond.

Sam : (avec le sourire) A vos ordres.

On frappa à la porte.

Jack : Entrez.

Il s'agissait de la secrétaire.

Abby : Monsieur, la sénatrice Weir arrive.

Jack : Bien merci.

Dans une voiture en direction de la Cheyenne Moutain.

Rodney McKay conduisait la voiture nerveux à coté de lui, un Ronon pensif et à l'arrière Elizabeth qui pleurait doucement. Le silence régnait mis à part la radio qui fonctionnait pour savoir si un message d'alerte était envoyé contre eux. Quand Soudain le portable de McKay sonna le faisant sursauter.

Rodney : Allo.

_John :__ Rodney c'est Sheppard. __On change de destination. Je vous envois les coordonnées JPS sur le PDA d'Elisabeth. Nous serons arrivés à destination avant vous._

Rodney : D'accord.

_John :__ Comment va Elizabeth ?_

Rodney : Bien enfin je crois.

_John :__ Passez la moi._

Rodney tendit l'appareil à Elizabeth.

Liz : Allo ?

_John :__ Liz c'est moi, nous venons de récupérer Astrid. Nous avons obtenu de l'aide du général Guimauve._

Liz : Bien. C'est un homme bien et il tient beaucoup à Catherine.

_John :__ Je sais. Je vais te laisser, je t'aime Liz._

Liz : Moi aussi.

Il avait raccroché. Et se fut au tour de son PDA de sonner, John venait de leur faire parvenir les coordonnées JPS du chalet de Jack.

Bureau du général O'neill. Washington D.C.

Samantha Carter qui portait encore son uniforme officiel était encore au téléphone avec le général Landry quand le général Weir arriva en trombe sans frapper dans le bureau.

Marshall : Général O'neill, je veux savoir où sont mes filles ???

Jack : Bonjour général Weir.

Samantha raccrocha et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

Marshall : (reportant son attention sur Samantha) Colonel veuillez nous laisser.

Jack : Samantha restera la où elle est.

Marshall : Enfin peu importe. Je sais que le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard travaille sous vous ordres. Je veux qu'il soit mis aux arrêts.

Jack : Et pour quelle raison ???

Marshall : Enlèvement. Il a prit mes filles.

Jack : (mentant un peu) Ah bon ?!! Je viens pourtant d'avoir le docteur Weir au téléphone et elle ne m'a pas parler d'enlèvement.

Marshall : Ce type lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Ce type est dangereux, il a levé la main sur moi.

Jack : Le colonel Sheppard n'est pas un violent mais je le sais très proche du docteur Weir si vous avez lever la main sur elle, il aura forcement prit sa défense.

Marshall : Foutaise.

Jack : Je vous en pris général, de surcroît je viens de parler avec la sénatrice Leonie Weir.

Marshall : De quel droit osez-vous...

C'est ce moment la que choisi la sénatrice pour entrer dans le bureau.

Marshall : (furieux) Leonie !

Leonie : (d'une voix calme) Bonjour Marshall.

Marshall : Bon sang Léonie, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!!!

Leonie : J'ai mis mes filles et ma petite-fille sous la protection des généraux O'neill, Landry et Hammond. J'en ai plus qu'assez des coups que tu portais à Elizabeth et ceux que Dominique portait à Catherine.

Marshall : Dominique a le droit de voir sa fille.

Leonie : Non Marshall, Dominique n'est pas le père d'Astrid.

Marshall : (de plus en plus furieux) QUOI ??? Tes filles sont la honte de notre famille.

Leonie : A maintenant c'est mes filles !

Le général Weir esquissa un pas en direction de la sénatrice. Jack se leva prêt à intervenir mais Leonie ne bougea pas, peut-être pour la première fois elle était prête à défier son mari.

Marshall : Qui est le père d'Astrid ???

Léonie : Je regrette Marshall ! Si moi je n'ai plus le choix, tu n'auras plus de prise sur les vies d'Elizabeth et Catherine. Je veux que mes filles soient heureuses.

Elle retira son alliance, la posa dans la main de son mari avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

Marshall : Léonie !!!

Jack : Vous les avez perdu, général.

Marshall : Je vous le ferais payer.

Jack : Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien, vous avez creusé vous même ce fossé entre vous et votre famille.

Marshall : Si je les intercepte avant qu'ils ne soient sur Atlantis ou si ils reviennent sur Terre, ils auront à faire à moi. Vous êtes prévenu.

Il quitta à son tour le bureau, Sam s'approcha de son compagnon et se glissa dans ses bras, doucement il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux.

Sam : Jack il va essayer de les intercepter avant qu'ils ne montent dans le Dédale.

Jack : Je sais. Il faut que je vois le colonel Caldwell.

Sam : On peut peut-être essayer de contacter les asgards.

Jack : Sam, chérie je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi mais je vais avoir besoin de toi à la Cheyenne Moutain pour couvrir leur fuite.

Sam : Oui.

Jack : Désolé, pour notre dîner en amoureux.

Sam : On en aura d'autres. Mais si on ne fait rien le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir n'en auront plus eux.

Jack O'neill la regarda surpris.

Sam : Me dit pas que tu n'as rien vu.

Jack : Vu quoi ?

Sam : Jack ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, je ne sais pas si ils sont ensemble ou pas mais ils sont très proche. J'espère juste qu'ils ne mettront pas autant de temps que nous.

Jack : Oui. Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, leur relation va forcement évolué.

Sam : Je file il faut que je sois à la Cheyenne moutain avant le général Weir.

Jack : Fais attention à toi et au bébé.

Sam : En parlant du bébé, il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres.

Jack : Un problème ? Daniel et Teal'c vont être fous de joie.

Sam : Je sais mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Mitchell, parce qu'il va falloir que j'arrête les missions.

Jack : Pour un temps c'est vrai mais tu pourras reprendre après.

Sam : Vivre entre Washington et Colorado Spring avec un bébé. Ca sera de la folie, Jack. Il va falloir faire des choix. Et cette fois ma famille passera d'abord.

Elle l'embrassa.

Sam : Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Jack : Je vais te faire préparer un jet privé.

Elle lui sourit, puis quitta le bureau.

Base aérienne d'Andrews.

La voiture de John fut intercepté par le général Guimauve avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la base . Ca dernier était assez nerveux quand il monta dans la voiture.

Claude : Démarrez !

Le colonel Sheppard s'exécuta.

John : Où allons-nous ?

Claude : Il faut rejoindre ma propriété. Un hélicoptère nous y attend. Il faut se dépêcher avant que les soldats du général Weir nous encerclent.

Teyla : Je suis prête à me battre si il le faut.

Claude : Vous ne ferez pas le poids, mademoiselle, le général à beaucoup de personnes à son service. (se tournant vers les autres personnes présentent dans la voiture.) Catherine, Astrid vous n'avez rien Dieu soit loué.. Sheppard tournez à droite à la prochaine.

John : Bien général.

Astrid : Général merci d'être venu nous aider.

Claude : Mais c'est tout naturel, Astrid.

Astrid : Parce que vous êtes mon père ???

Claude Guimauve regarda successivement Catherine et Astrid, surpris.

Claude : Catherine ?!

Cath : Je suis désolé Claude de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais il y avait tellement de raison. J'avais a peine 17ans, il y avait Dominique, mon père...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Claude lui encaissait la nouvelle, partagé entre joie et colère.

Claude : Je savais que tu avais rompu avec moi et demandé ta mutation parce que tu étais enceinte. Mais en faites c'était pour me fuire.

Cath : Non pour te protéger, Claude, parce que justement je t'aimais et je... je t'aime encore.

Elle avait dit ça à voix basse mais il avait entendu. Il serra doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras puis serra également Astrid. La famille était enfin réuni.

Claude : Colonel entrez là, nous sommes arrivé.

Chalet de Jack O'neill. Minnesota. D'une dizaine d'heures plus tard.

Claude, John, Teyla, Astrid et Catherine étaient arrivés au chalet en hélicoptère il y a déjà plusieurs heures de ça. Claude et Catherine avaient longuement discutés au sujet de leur relation et d'Astrid. Astrid, elle s'était endormie à peine trois heures après leur arrivée. Quand soudain le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre. Le colonel fit signe à Teyla de rester à l'intérieur puis il prit une lampe torche et quitta le chalet. Dehors l'obscurité régnait en maître par cette nuit sans lune. Soudain il fut aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture.

Colonel ! Vous êtes là ! Dieu merci.

C'était la voix de Rodney. La voix de se scientifique égocentrique, râleur mais toujours fidèle.

John : Rodney, bon sang je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je suis heureux de vous voir.

Rodney McKay avait coupé les phares de la voiture, et il discutait simplement éclairé de la petite lampe torche que tenait John à la main. Jusqu'à que quelqu'un allume la lumière du perron. John pu voir que la fatigue se lisait sur le visage du scientifique. La porte du chalet s'ouvrit et Teyla sauta dans les bras de Ronon. Le géant se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'athosienne.

Ronon : Tu m'as manqué.

Teyla : Toi aussi.

John : (inquiet) Où est Elizabeth ?

Ronon : (sans lâcher Teyla) Elle dort dans le... la... dans le chariot.

Rodney : On dit une voiture, Ronon, une voiture.

John : Entrez à l'intérieur, je vais la chercher.

Elizabeth fut allongée avec Astrid dans l'unique petite chambre du chalet pendant que les autres discutaient au salon.

Rodney : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

John : On attend. Le général O'neill nous donnerons le signale du départ pour Atlantis et surtout le moyen de nous rendre sur le Dédale.

Claude : Atlantis ? Dédale ?

Le colonel Sheppard encore retourné par les événements de ses derniers jours n'avaient pas fait attention à ses mots. John du prendre une décision, il allait leur parler.

Cath : On parle mythologie maintenant.

Rodney : Non pas vraiment.

John : Le Dédale est un vaisseau spatial. Et Atlantis est une cité dans la galaxie de Pégase commandée par Elizabeth.

Claude : Vous plaisantez ???!

John : Non absolument pas. Et c'est là que nous emmenons Catherine et Astrid pour les mettre en sûreté.

Cath : Claude vient avec nous.

John : Je verrais ça avec le général O'neill.

Le colonel Sheppard se leva et parcoura le salon-salle à manger des yeux, l'ambiance de la pièce était chaleureuse, sur la cheminée trônait quelques photos, le général O'neill y était représenté avec une femme blonde qui n'était pas le colonel Carter et un enfant probablement le fils disparu de Jack. Sur une autre le Général O'neill était enlacé au colonel Carter, ils semblaient vraiment heureux, la suivante devait avoir été prit le même jour, Cassandra Fraisir riait au éclat chatouillée par Jack, elle tendait les bras à Samantha la suppliant de l'aider. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que l'impression étrange qu'il avait au domicile parentale d'Elizabeth, c'est le manque de photo de famille, en bref les lieux étaient dépourvus de toute vie. Soudain il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la chambre, Astrid, paniquée tentait vainement de réveiller le docteur Weir qui avait le sommeil très agité. Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour et il s'approcha anxieux de la jeune femme. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

John : Non Liz chérie tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec précaution, la tête de la jeune femme qui était très affaiblie retomba contre le torse de son amant. Il descendit les escaliers. Catherine arriva à lui en un éclair.

Cath : (inquiète) Mon Dieu Bessy !

John : Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Rodney : Le général Weir vous retrouvera.

John : Je sais mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Il prit la direction de la voiture et installa la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente sur la banquette arrière.

John : Rodney, vous ne changer rien au programme pour le moment je vais prendre contacte avec le général O'neill pour lui expliquer la situation mais il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas retourner sur Atlantis.

Teyla : John...

Ronon : Je viens avec vous.

John : Non, vous restez avec les autres, je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez coincé sur Terre. Atlantis à besoin de vous. (alors qu'un d'eux allait répliquer) Et il faut que vous les protégiez jusqu'à Atlantis.

Il prit le volant et démarra brusquement.

Clinique St Joseph. Minnesota.

Le colonel gara la voiture juste devant les portes de clinique il lui avait fallu pratiquement un quart d'heure pour y arriver et il était rongé d'inquiétude. Il descendit de la voiture puis ouvrit la porte de l'arrière pour en extirper Elizabeth qui était inconsciente.

John : Vite un brancard.

Deux infirmiers et un médecin arrivèrent avec un brancard. John y posa avec précaution son fardeau et les suivit. Mais au moment où il la firent entrer dans une salle d'examen, le médecin fit signe à John qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Médecin : Je regrette. Je viendrais vous donner des nouvelles dès que possible.

John : Faites de votre mieux.

John se retrouva seul dans la salle d'attente complètement angoissé. Il prit de la monnaie qu'il avait dans les poches et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait à deux pas de lui. Il appela le général O'neill pour l'informer du changement de situation mais John voulait absolument que les autres partent pour Atlantis. Puis avoir raccrocher, il s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour attendre les nouvelles du médecin. Le médecin ne revint qu'une heure plus tard. John se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

John : (inquiet) Alors ?

Médecin : Votre amie...

John : Liz est ma compagne.

Médecin : Votre compagne a subi un choc émotionnel récemment ?

John : En quelque sorte oui.

Médecin : "En quelque sorte", votre compagne était en état de choc.

John : "Etait" ? Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

Médecin : Elle est dans le coma.

John : Je... je... Je peux la voir ?

Médecin : Elle est dans la chambre 679.

John : Quand sortira-t-elle du coma ?

Médecin : Ca peut-être dans une heure comme dans un jour, un semaine ou peut-être jamais.

John : Nous n'avons pas une semaine.

Le médecin le regarda sans trop comprendre.

Médecin : Allez la voir, parlez lui certain pense que ça aide.

D'un pas hésitant, John se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, le teint très pâle voir même livide, elle respirait lentement. Il voyait sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement. Il s'approcha et lui prit tendrement la main.

John : Oh ma pauvre Liz. Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute si tu es dans ce lit.

Il prit une chaise et, sans lui lâcher la main, il se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, le docteur lui avait conseillé de lui parler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit il lui parla de son enfance, de sa vie dans l'armée et ses missions dans la galaxie de Pégase. Puis le jour se leva sans qu'il s'en rend compte.

John : Je t'en pris Liz réveilles toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour Catherine et Astrid, elles ont besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi... C'est peut-être égoïste mais je veux t'avoir à mes cotés, Liz pour le reste de notre vie, je veux qu'on est des enfants tu m'entends ?

Il y a peu de chance qu'Elizabeth est un jour des enfants.

Le colonel Sheppard se tourna brusquement en direction de la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle était brune, la peau clair. Elle n'était pas très grande mais une grande force de caractère émanait d'elle.

John : Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ???

Je suis la sénatrice Léonie Weir.

John : Weir ?

Léonie : Je suis la mère d'Elizabeth (alors que John allait répliquer) Non rassurez vous c'est moi qui est mis mes filles sous la protection du général O'neill.

A mieux y regarder, il est vrai que cette femme ressemblait à son Elizabeth, les mêmes trait fin, les même yeux gris, ma même tristesse dans le regard. Cette tristesse qui avait envahie Elizabeth depuis qu'elle était sur Terre.

John : C'est le général O'neill qui vous a dis où nous trouvez ?

Léonie : Oui. Vous savez colonel Sheppard, je n'ai pas su protéger Elizabeth de mon mari, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer mes enfants.

John : Drôle de façon de les aimer, vous auriez pû, vous auriez dû la protéger.

Léonie : C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais on ne peut pas contrer le général Weir. Il serait parti avec Bessy et Cathy. J'ai préféré les garder près de moi pour tempérer les ardeurs de mon mari.

John : (baissant la tête) Je suis désolé.

Léonie : Mais il est vrai que j'aurai dû essayer de faire changer les choses.

John : (changeant de sujet) Pourquoi disiez vous qu'Elizabeth ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants ???

Léonie : Les coups qu'elle a reçu ont fragilisés sa colonne vertébrale, elle ne pourrait pas porter une grossesse à terme sans risque de paralysie des membres inférieurs.

John : Il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir des enfants. Mais encore faut-il que ma Liz se réveille.

Le colonel Sheppard senti une légère pression sur sa main. Il se tourna vers sa compagne dont les yeux commencèrent à papillonner.

Liz : (très faiblement) John...

John : Je suis là, ma princesse.

Liz : Où... ?

John : Chut, ne parle pas mon amour. Tu es à l'hôpital.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma quand John prit la parole.

John : Les autres continuent de partir pour Atlantis.

Elle semblait soulagée.

Léonie : Maintenant qu'elle a repris conscience, il faut que vous partiez. Marshall doit déjà être sur votre piste à cause des papiers que vous avez dû remplir lors de son admission. Pas le temps que le médecin l'examine.

Léonie Weir s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit l'autre main

Liz : Ma...man...

Léonie : Oui ma fille, je suis fière de toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si ça veux dire ne plus jamais de voir. Je t'aime.

Léonie quitta la pièce quelques instants et en revint avec un siège roulant.

John : Liz n'est pas en état de voyager.

Léonie : Mais on a pas le choix.

Le colonel Sheppard glissa un de ses bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux puis la souleva avec précaution pour la déposer dans le siège roulant.

Léonie : Une voiture vous attends à la sortie de la clinique. Voila les clefs. Prenez la direction de la cheyenne Moutain, le colonel Carter vous y attend.

John : Bien merci pour tout sénatrice.

Léonie : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Protégez ma fille c'est tous ce que je vous demande.

John : Oh pour ça vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Le colonel Sheppard quitta la chambre avec le docteur Weir sous le regard du sénateur. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Léonie Weir, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa fille. Elle n'avait désormais plus personne sur qui compté elle se retrouvait seule au monde emprise aux mains d'un homme violent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa carrière pour disparaître, trop de gens comptaient sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheyenne Moutain Complex. Bureau du général Landry. Pendant ce temps.

L'avion de Samantha Carter venait de se poser, et elle s'était directement rendu dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Sam : Mon général !

Landry : Colonel.

Sam : Jack a dû vous appeler pour vous signaler le fait que le docteur Weir était à l'hôpital.

Landry : Jack ???

Sam : Vous savez très bien que nous sommes ensemble.

Landry : C'est vrai. Et en ce qui concerne le docteur Weir, je suis au courant. Et cette fuite va avoir des répercutions sur les programmes SG.

Sam : Je sais mais la situation ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Le colonel eut soudain un léger vertige. Elle s'agrippa au dossier de la chaise.

Landry : Vous vous sentez bien, colonel ?

Sam : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Est ce que je peux m'asseoir.

Landry : (fronçant les sourcils) Bien sûr. Un problème ?

Sam : C'est pas vraiment un problème en soi. J'avais l'intention de vous en parler plus tard mais puis ce que vous abordez le sujet. Voila, je vais être obligée d'arrêter les missions quelques temps, mon général.

Landry : Et pourquoi ça colonel ?

Sam : Je...

Elle hésita, ne savant pas comment lui dire.

Landry : Dites moi colonel.

Sam : Jack et moi allons avoir un bébé.

(surpris) Je vous demande pardon ???

Elle se retourna en entendant cette voix qui était celle de Cameron Mitchell. Il était accompagné de Daniel et Teal'C.

Sam : Cameron !

Cameron : (en colère) Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

Sam : Plus tard, Cameron j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler.

Daniel : Toutes mes félicitations Sam.

Teal'C : Oui toutes mes félicitations, colonel Carter.

Sam : Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Mitchell, il semblait s'être calmé.

Cameron : Pardon Sam, je suis égoïste, je vous souhaite d'être heureuse, c'est juste que je venais juste de reformer l'équipe.

Sam : Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'abandonnais l'équipe. Je vais juste ne plus partir en mission le temps de mettre ce bébé au monde.

Cameron : Oui il faut que vous commenciez à prendre soin de vous.

Sam : Jack s'en charge pour moi. Mais pour le moment il y a plus urgent...

Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

Cameron : Quand est ce que le Dédale décolle ?

Landry : Dans 24h.

Sam : Le problème c'est que le général Weir les attendra la bas.

Cameron : Il suffit de les téléporter une fois que le Dédale aura décollé. Mais pour ça il faudrait savoir où ils se trouvent. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas de balises.

Sam : John Sheppard et Elizabeth Weir sont en route pour ici. Rodney et les autres sont au chalet de Jack.

Daniel : Ca fait combien de personnes au total à evacuer ?

Sam : Huit.

Daniel : D'accord nous nous avons nos balises. Le mieux c'est qu'on se sépare et que l'on retrouve chacun un des groupes.

Landry : Docteur Jackson vous avez travaillé avec le docteur Weir, elle a confiance en vous. Vous irez avec Teal'C pour les retrouver elle et Sheppard, Teal'C vous irez avec lui. Carter vous vous rendez au chalet du général O'neill.

Cameron : Je vais avec elle.

Il avait dit ça avec précipitation, ce qui eu pour effet de s'attirer un regard noir de la part de Samantha Carter.

Cameron : Eh, je ne tiens pas à ce que le général O'neill me fasse la peau si il vous arrivait quelque chose. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes enceinte.

Sam : Non ça je ne l'oublie pas, entre mes nausées et Jack, je ne risque vraiment pas de l'oublier.

Daniel observait la jeune femme de haut en bas, un sourire niais sur le visage, il était heureux pour ses amis, jamais il n'aurait imaginé, qu'il finirait par être ensemble alors de là à avoir un bébé. Il n'en revenait pas. C'est le départ précipité du colonel Carter, qui le ramena à la réalité.

Daniel : Où va-t-elle ?

Cameron : Nausée.

Daniel : Oh !

Teal'C : Mitchell vous avez intérêt à faire attention à elle.

Cameron : Bien entendu.

Daniel : Non parce que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle a enfin tout ce qu'elle désire. Et franchement elle le mérite.

Cameron : Ca je le sais, Daniel.

Sam : (arrivant) C'est pas tout ça mais on a du travail. Allez passer des vêtements civils et rendez-vous dans dix minutes à la surface.

Landry : Et soyez discret on opère officieusement.

Cameron : Oui monsieur.

Daniel et Teal'C acquiessèrent d'un signe de tête, avant que les trois hommes ne sortent du bureau de leur général.

Landry : Bonne chance, colonel et prenez soin de vous.

Sam : Merci général.

Quelque part entre le Minnesota et le Colorado...

John roulait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures, sur le siège passager, Elizabeth dormait paisiblement quoique parfois entre coupé d'un sommeil plus agité. Les routes étaient désertent. La radio diffusait de la country pour rompre le silence. Puis la jeune femme émergea enfin.

Liz : (d'une petite voix) John...

John : Bon retour parmi nous, mon ange.

Liz : Où sommes-nous ?

John : Dans le Nebraska, sur la route 80.

Liz : On va à la Cheyenne Mountain.

John : Oui.

Il y eu un silence.

John : Ta mère est une femme bien.

Liz : Oui, elle se soucis toujours des autres jamais d'elle. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne avec nous sur Atlantis. Mais voila elle a plusieurs projets en cours qui lui tiennent à coeur, des gens comptent sur elle et elle ne les abandonnera pas.

John : Tu lui ressembles.

Liz : Je... Non... Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse qu'elle. La preuve je suis en train de fuire.

John : Liz, tu es courageuse et je te défend de me dire le contraire. J'ai discuté avec Catherine, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais toujours protégée, prenant les coups à sa place.

Liz : On peut parler d'autres choses.

John : Comme tu veux... Je...

Il hésitait.

Liz : Dis moi ce qui te travail, John.

John : C'est que m'a dit ta mère...

Liz : John. Qu'est ce que maman t'a dit ?

John : Que tu ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant.

Elle baissa la tête.

Liz : Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux concevoir. Mais je ne peux pas porter un enfant à terme sans risquer la paralysie. Je suis désolé, John.

John : Tu n'as pas à l'être, Liz. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Liz : Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir une famille.

John : Liz, ça suffit ! Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie, je veux que tu sois ma femme et puis il y a d'autre moyen d'avoir des enfants, on peut adopter...

Le docteur Weir était sous le choc des révélations que venait de faire son compagnon, il avait dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion et même si il le pensait, il ne voulait pas lui demander sa main ainsi, mais les mots avaient été plus vite que sa pensée.

Liz : Tu... Tu veux vraiment que je sois ta femme ???

John : Merde !

Liz : (inquiète) John ?

John : Bien sûr que je veux d'épouser, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant mais j'aurais préféré te faire ma demande pendant un pique-nique romantique sur une plage sur le Continent.

Liz : Oui.

John : Quoi oui ???

Liz : Oui, je veux bien t'épouser et peu importe si on est pas sur un plage de sable fin.

Le colonel Sheppard qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire se gara sur le bas coté de cette route déserte et l'embrassa passionnément.

Liz : Je t'aime tellement John.

Ils se regardèrent intensément quand soudain le PDA du docteur Weir se mit à sonner (et oui il fait aussi téléphone), il leur fallut quelques temps pour réaliser. Puis le docteur Weir finit par décrocher.

Liz : Allo ???... Daniel ! (elle vit John froncer des sourcils.) Oui... D'accord, on est sur la route 80, à deux ou trois kilomètres de Ogallala dans le Nebraska, à la limite du Colorado... Bien d'accord.

Elle raccrocha. Elizabeth resta soucieuse quelques instants.

John : Lizzy ?

Liz : On doit attendre le docteur Jackson et Teal'C à Ogallala.

John : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège de ton père ?

Liz : Oui, Daniel est un homme droit et bon. Il n'est pas du genre à trahir ses amis.

John : Le docteur Jackson est ton ami ????

Liz : Oui, nous avons travailler des mois entiers ensemble en Antarctique. Mais nous sommes jamais sortis ensemble si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

John : (faisant l'innocent) Moi??? Non, je ne m'inquiète pas. (changeant de sujet) On devrait y aller.

Liz : (le sourire aux lèvres) Oui.

Chalet de Jack. Minnesota. Environ deux heures plus tard.

Catherine et Astrid tournaient en rond, mortes d'inquiétude. Les autres aussi étaient très inquiets. Rodney essayait vainement de se concentrer sur un bouquin d'astrophysique sûrement oublié par Samantha Carter, de un parce que Jack ne lisait pas se genre de livres et de deux parce qu'il était bourré d'annotations et de calculs dans les marges. Rodney en le feuilletant tomba sur un petit mot griffonné dans la deuxième de couverture. "_Pour la plus douce des femmes. Avec tout mon amour. Jack._" Alors elle était avec le général, tant pis pour elle pensait-il. Il quitta les pages du livre pour regarder autour de lui. Ronon était assis sur le canapé et Teyla dormait lover dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin Claude Guimauve tentait de calmer sa compagne et sa fille. Dehors le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez quand ils entendirent le bruit des pâles d'un hélicoptère.

Rodney : (prenant son courage à deux mains) Restez la je vais voir.

Teyla : Non restez là. Ronon et moi pourront nous faire passer pour un couple en vacances.

Ronon et Teyla se levèrent du canapé et sortirent du chalet main dans la main. A l'extérieur, un hélicoptère venait de se poser près du lac. Une femme blonde et un homme en sortir avant que l'appareil ne redécolle. Ronon et Teyla s'approchèrent.

Teyla : Bonjour.

Femme : Bonjour, je suis...

Rodney : (arrivant) Samantha Carter.

Sam : Oui, et voici le colonel Mitchell.

Cameron : Enchantez.

Teyla : Je suis Teyla Emmagan et voici Ronon Dex. Venez à l'intérieur.

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur de la petite bâtisse. Samantha leur expliqua la situation puis elle leur appris qu'Elizabeth était sortie d'affaire et qu'ils la retrouverait à bord du Dédale dans un vingtaine d'heures.

A bord du Dédale. Une vingtaine d'heure plus tard.

Teyla, McKay et Ronon attendaient l'équipe de Daniel qui n'avait pas encore été téléporté. Quand soudain dans une lumière blanche, John, Elizabeth, Daniel et Teal'C apparurent au milieu du pont de commande du Dédale.

Caldwell : Bienvenue à bord du Dédale, docteur Weir, colonel Sheppard.

Liz : Colonel Caldwell, je vous remercie sincèrement de nous aider à rentrer sur Atlantis.

Caldwell : Après que le général O'neill m'est expliqué la situation, je ne pouvais pas refuser de vous aider. Je vous ramène chez vous madame.

Liz : Oui chez nous.

Puis courant à perdre haleine, Catherine pénétra sur la passerelle et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Liz soulagée de voir Catherine la serra tout contre elle.

Cath : Bessy ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.

Liz : Je vais essayer Cathy, mais maintenant on rentre à la maison tu verras tout ce passera bien. Je suis juste désolé que tu es dû abandonner Claude derrière.

John : Non Lizzy, le général Guimauve est aussi à bord du Dédale, j'ai appelé le général O'neill pour ça.

Liz : Tu es un amour John.

John : Toutefois ça à un prix.

Liz le regarda perplexe.

John : Je ne veux plus jamais voir une de vous trois malheureuse.

Liz : Je pense que les choses vont aller bien maintenant.

Cath : Oui même très bien.

Les deux sœurs semblaient confiantes en l'avenir. Catherine quitta les bras de sa jumelle pour lui prendre la main.

Cath : (surprise) Mais... mais...

Elle releva la main de sa sœur pour pouvoir admirer ce qu'elle venait de sentir au toucher.

Cath : Ca c'est une bague de fiançailles ou je m'y connais pas !

Elle était en train d'admirer un superbe anneau d'or gris surmonter d'une magnifique pierre.

Sam : Toutes nos félicitations !

Teyla : Ronon et moi sommes vraiment très heureux pour vous.

Liz : Merci, Teyla, Ronon.

Daniel : Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

Le docteur Jackson serra son amie dans ses bras sous le regard légèrement inquiet de John.

Caldwell : Pour être honnête, docteur Weir, vous méritez d'être heureuse, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur tout les deux.

John : Merci colonel.

John se regardèrent surpris, finalement il n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide et sans cœur qu'il le laissait à penser. Mais alors qu'ils tournèrent leurs regards dans sa direction, il avait déjà repris son attitude de militaire.

Caldwell : (à SG1) Où est ce que je vous dépose ???

Daniel : Washington D.C.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de s'attirer un regard noir de la futur maman.

Daniel : (innocemment) Ba quoi, on a bien le droit de rendre visite à un ami. Et puis je sais que vous mourez d'envie de le voir, et lui doit être inquiet alors...

Cameron : Jackson arrêtez de vouloir trouver des justifications, vous vous enfoncez.

Caldwell : Alors ?

Sam : Déposez nous dans l'appartement du général O'neill à Washington.

Caldwell : Bien.

SG1 disparut dans un faisceau de lumière blanche. Catherine reporta son attention sur la bague de sa jumelle.

Cath : (à John) Un saphir ! Vous connaissez la symbolique de cette pierre ?

John : Oui c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi.

Liz : Que signifie-elle ?

Cath : Elle symbolise la noblesse de cœur et de l'esprit, les qualités morales et peut rendre heureux et courageux celui qui la porte.

John : Elle te symbolise si bien, mon ange.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sans aucune retenu. Ils furent interrompu par un raclement de gorge en provenance du colonel Caldwell. Décidément les habitudes reviennent toujours au galop.

Caldwell : Vous devriez aller vous reposer, le voyage va être long.

C'était la manière du colonel Caldwell de dire qu'il fallait qu'il parte de sa passerelle de commandes du Dédale. Elizabeth prit la main de son fiancé et celle de sa sœur puis quitta la pièce suivit de près par Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. Ils rejoignirent Claude Guimauve et Astrid dans la salle de détente. Astrid en les apercevant sauta au cou de sa tante.

Liz : Du calme ma belle. On restera toujours ensemble maintenant sauf si tu m'étouffes.

Astrid : Désolé c'est juste que je suis heureuse que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien.

Cath : Ta tante vient de se fiancer.

Astrid : (surexcitée) Non c'est vrai ?!!!

Liz : (d'une petite voix) Oui.

Rodney : Ce que je me demande c'est comment vous avez fait pour acheter une bague alors qu'utiliser une carte de crédit aurait pu mettre le général Weir sur votre trace.

John : C'est simple...

FLASHBACK

Ogallala.

Elizabeth et John étaient dans un petit snack sur le bord de la route 80. Installés à une table en retrait malgré que le petit restaurant ouvert 24h/24 était pratiquement vide, ils discutaient d'Atlantis et de leur relation devant une tasse de café ainsi qu'une salade pour Elizabeth et un gros handburger-frites pour John. La jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvée un semblant de sourire. Ils attendèrent près de trois heures avant que le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'C n'arrivent. Ils s'installèrent aux cotés de nos deux nouveaux fiancés.

Daniel : Elizabeth, colonel Sheppard.

Liz : Daniel. Teal'C.

John : B'soir.

Le colonel Sheppard regarda d'un mauvais oeil Daniel qui venait de s'installer sur la banquette à coté de sa compagne.

John : Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ???

Daniel : Le Dédale décolle dans 20 heures, nous allons vous téléporter à bord parce qu'il est certain que le général Weir essaiera de vous intercepté sur la piste de décollage.

John : Oui ya des chances.

Daniel : Nous sommes pour vous servir de balise. Il y a un motel pas loin vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Liz : Bonne idée. John a besoin de repos il a roulé une bonne partie de la journée et de la nuit.

Motel "Le Camelot". Chambre de Liz et John.

A peine eurent-ils refermés la porte qu'il s'embrassèrent avec fougue, puis John se mit à lui déposer des petits baisers dans le cou tout en l'entraînant vers le lit. Ils y tombèrent tout deux dans un éclat de rire avant que John ne se ressaisisse de ses lèvres. Il prit son temps observant chacune des réactions de la jeune femme, il voulait tout connaître d'elle après tout ce n'était que sa deuxième nuit avec elle, et pourtant il avait tout risqué pour elle, sa carrière, le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir sa famille. Mais je jeu en valait la chandelle. Ils furent l'amour avec toute la passion la tendresse et la douceur dont ils étaient capable comparé à leur première fois qui avait été plus comme une bouée de sauvetage dans la mer de détresse dans laquelle était plongé Elizabeth. Quelques heures plus tard Elizabeth se réveilla en croyant avoir rêver mais en sentant se corps chaud contre son dos et se bras puissant l'enlacer, elle fondit en larmes se qui eu pour effet de réveiller John qui se dressa sur son coude pour voir le visage de la jeune femme.

John : Euh...Lizzy. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La voix de John trahissait une certaine inquiétude qu'Elizabeth trouvait très touchante. Malgré les larmes elle lui sourit amoureusement.

Liz : C'est juste que... que je suis heureuse.

John : Et c'est parce que tu es heureuse que tu pleures ! Décidément Elizabeth Weir vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner.

Liz : Je vous aime John Sheppard.

John : Moi aussi Elizabeth. Moi aussi.

Emue, elle l'embrassa tendrement puis se blottie dans les bras de son fiancé. Ainsi protégée, elle s'endormi rapidement. Quelques heures plus tard, John se dégagea du corps d'Elizabeth, alla prendre une douche puis quitta la petite chambre du motel. Pour aller frapper à celle de Daniel. Celui ci vint lui ouvrir surpris.

Daniel : Colonel.

John : Appelez moi John.

Daniel : John.

John : J'ai un service à vous demander.

Daniel : Entrez.

John Sheppard entra dans la petite chambre, Daniel se rendit compte que l'homme semblait nerveux et embarrassé.

John : Je... Euh...

Daniel : Venez en au but se sera plus simple.

John : J'ai demandé Elizabeth en mariage...

Daniel : Toutes mes félicitations.

John : Oui mais voila je voudrais lui acheter une bague digne de se nom mais je ne peux pas utiliser ma carte bancaire sans que le général Weir nous repère.

Daniel : Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je vais vous l'avancer vous me remboursez un de ses jours.

John : Je vais vous laisser ma carte bancaire, je n'en ai plus besoin sur Atlantis vous vous rembourserez et la rendrez à mes parents.

Daniel : D'accord.

Le docteur Jackson prit son portefeuille dans sa poche et en sorti un carte bancaire.

Daniel : Tenez.

John : Merci. Je... j'ai un autre service à vous demander. Vous pourriez garder un oeil sur Elizabeth, le temps que je revienne, elle dort dans la pièce à coté.

Daniel : Pas de problème, filez.

FLASHBACK

John : (à Rodney) Votre curiosité est satisfaite.

Liz : (baissant la tête) Je suis désolé John.

John : Pourquoi ???

Liz : Parce qu'à cause de moi tu ne reverras plus ta famille.

John : Elizabeth, tu fais partie de ma famille. Mes parents comprendront, j'en suis sûr.

Le colonel Sheppard la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer puis il lui posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Rodney les ramena à la réalité en émettant un drôle de bruit qui pouvait passé pour un raclement de gorge.

John : Rodney, vous n'allez pas nous jouer les Caldwell.

Rodney : Jamais de la vie mais il y a des jeunes ici.

Il désigna de la tête la jeune Astrid.

Astrid : Rodney, par pitié j'en ai vu d'autres.

Rodney : C'est pas une raison !

Il s'installèrent tous ensemble autour de la table.

Rodney : Et pour le mariage vous allez faire comment puisque aucun de vous deux ne peut retourner sur Terre ???

John : Rodney, comment faites vous pour poser des questions toujours aussi stupide, aussi génie que vous soyez ?!!

Rodney : (innocemment) Ben quoi ??

Liz : Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être officiellement mariés pour être ensemble.

Teyla : Toutefois si vous le désirez, il est possible de vous unir selon les coutumes de mon peuple.

Elizabeth regarda John avant de répondre à l'athosienne.

Liz : Ce serait avec joie. Merci de votre proposition, Teyla.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

Astrid : (changeant de sujet) Alors on va vraiment dans une autre galaxie ??!!!! J'arrive pas à y croire.

John : Et si jeune fille nous allons dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Claude : Je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire.

Rodney : Vous verrez cette cité est génial !

Claude : Et vous avez des conseils pour qu'on se fasse accepter par les autres.

Liz : Et bien la cité est composé exclusivement de militaires et de scientifique. Si on ne compte pas Ronon, Teyla et moi. Donc vous aurez pas de mal à vous intégrer.

Rodney : Juste une chose. Ne vous approchez pas d'un certain Kavanagh.

John : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Rodney, Kavanagh est un salopard de première.

Liz : (faussement choquée) John !

John : Liz, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire le contraire.

Liz : (rougissante) Je ne peux pas.

Rodney : Il meurt d'envie de faire virer le docteur Weir du commandement d'Atlantis.

Cath : En effet, je crois que je ne vais pas l'aimer moi non plus.

Liz : Eh du calme, on ne crée pas de clan parmi mes subalternes, c'est bien clair ?

Claude : Oh mais c'est une vrai mère pour nous.

Liz : Claude !

Bureau du général O'neill. Washington D.C.

Jack essayait de se concentrer sur un quelconque dossier mais il était inquiet pour sa compagne et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même si Samantha lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Il avait perdu Charly, il ne voulait pas perdre sa deuxième chance d'avoir une nouvelle famille avec la femme qu'il aime. Soudain il fut tirer de ses pensées par deux coups discrets à la porte. Puis l'apparition d'une tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte..

Sam : Je peux entrer ?

Jack : (le sourire aux lèvres) Bien sûr entre mon amour.

Sam : On a de la compagnie.

Elle entra dans le bureau puis se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon. Pendant que Daniel Jackson, Teal'C et le lieutenant Cameron Mitchell entraient discrètement dans le bureau. Il les salua.

Jack : Alors ça y est ils sont partis.

Sam : Oui.

Daniel : Ils sont maintenant en route pour Atlantis.

Cameron : C'est la fin des problèmes.

Jack : Pour eux oui, enfin je l'espère. Mais pour moi ce n'est que le début.

Son téléphone sonna, il échangeant quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

Jack : Tiens qu'est ce que je disais.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le général Weir déboula dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il semblait vraiment en colère voir même furieux.

Marshall : Où sont-ils ???

Jack : Bonjour général. Et je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. Et puis je suis en rendez-vous si vous ne l'aviez pas remarquer.

Marshall : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux ma fille. Ils ne sont pas en direction d'Atlantis alors où sont-ils ???

Jack : Je l'ignore.

Marshall : Je ne vous crois pas. (aux autres) Laissez nous.

Jack : Allez prendre un café, je vous rejoins après mon... entretien. Sam va avec eux.

Sam : Mais...

Jack : Sam, c'est un ordre.

Elle quitta la pièce avec le reste de SG1, mais pas sans jeter un dernier regard à son compagnon. Une fois sorti, Jack reporta son attention sur l'autre général.

Jack : Alors qu'elle est le problème ???

Marshall : Vous vous foutez de moi !!

Jack : Je dois dire que... Un peu.

Le général O'neill détailla pour la première fois l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, il était grand, la cinquantaine, ses cheveux châtains présentaient une calvitie importante. Ses yeux noirs étaient froid et semblaient à se moment lancer des éclairs de rage. Il en imposait physiquement mais il ne faisait pas peur à Jack, loin de là.

Jack : Le président les a prit sous sa protection ainsi que plusieurs généraux vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.

Marshall : C'est se qu'on verra ! Elles sont à moi toutes les quatre.

Jack : Elles ne sont pas votre propriété, et je vous défends de faire le moindre mal à la sénatrice Weir.

Marshall : Je ruinerai votre carrière GENERAL O'neill !

Jack : C'est ce qu'on verra !

Marshall : Et celle de se très cher lieutenant colonel Carter.

Jack : Je vous déconseille fortement de l'approcher sinon...

Marshall : Sinon quoi... ?

Marshall Weir dans un excès de colère empoigna le col de l'uniforme de Jack et le plaqua contre le mur, loin de se laisser démonter, Jack répondit à la provocation en lui décrochant un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire, le général Weir en perdit quelques dents. Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer le général Hammond et le président entrèrent dans le bureau accompagnés de Samantha Carter rongée par l'inquiétude. Jack en apercevant sa compagne lâcha l'autre homme.

Président : (à Weir) Sortez d'ici, immédiatement.

Furieux, le général Weir quitta le bureau en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait au coin de la bouche.

Sam : Tu n'as rien ???

Jack : Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Où sont les autres ?

Sam : A ton appartement.

Jack : Notre appartement, Samantha.

Le général Hammond émit un son guttural pour signaler leur présence. Car Jack n'avait quitter des yeux sa compagne depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans se bureau.

Jack : (se forçant à quitter l'azur des yeux de Sam) George, monsieur le président. Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weir.

Président : Passé quoi ?

Les deux hommes eurent un regard entendu.

Hammond : Faisons le point sur la situation.

Jack : (alors qu'elle allait sortir) Sam, tu vas où ?

Sam : Je...

Jack : Viens t'asseoir. Tu en sais plus que moi.

Cité d'Atlantis. Un mois plus tard.

Voila une semaine qu'il avait atterris sur la mythique cité. Astrid avait rapidement prit goût à vivre dans cette cité. Elle avait passé les trois premiers jours à visiter puis avait commencer un entraînement au combat avec Teyla et Ronon. Elle passait sa vie dans des tenus athosiennes que Teyla lui avait prêtée car elle était partie sans ses valises. La seule chose qu'elle avait ramener de la Terre était son sac d'école, pour le moment la Terre ne semblait pas vraiment lui manquer. Sa sœur et Claude aussi c'était bien intégré, ils avaient rejoint l'équipe de John Sheppard, Claude malgré son grade s'était mis sous les ordres de John. Il ne voulait pas que par ça faute, l'homme qui avait sauvé la sœur de sa compagne perde le job qu'il méritait. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en mission à l'heure qu'il est mais ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elizabeth décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en allant voir sa nièce qui prenait un cours de physique avec le docteur Zelenka dans un des laboratoires de la cité.. Elle les trouva en grande discussion sur le principe de l'hyper propulsion du Dédale.

Liz : Oh là ! On dirait que je dérange.

Astrid : (joyeuse) Tante Elizabeth.

Zelenka : Docteur Weir.

Astrid : Non tu ne nous déranges pas voyons. Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés ??

Liz : Non, mais laisse leur le temps, leur retour de mission n'est prévu que dans une heure.

Zelenka : Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Astrid : Merci Radeck pour le cours.

Zelenka : De rien.

Il fila du laboratoire les laissant discuter.

Astrid : Pas trop nerveuse pour ton mariage ???

Liz : Un peu je dois le reconnaître mais j'ai confiance en John.

Astrid : Ouais j'ai un type génial, parfait pour toi. Tu le mérites.

Liz : (le regard triste) Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Astrid : Eh... Ne sois pas triste. Il t'aime et je vais être avec toi je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

Liz : Mon dos.

Astrid : oh, ça !

Liz : Oui ça !

Astrid : Et il le sait ?

Liz : Oui, maman le lui a dit.

Astrid : Et il t'épouse quand même.

Liz : Oui.

Astrid : Alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Liz : Tu as beau être intelligente tu es encore jeune. Un jour ou l'autre, il voudra une famille.

Astrid : Arrêtes de te poser des questions quand ce jour viendra, vous trouverez une solution à deux. John comprendra c'est un homme intelligent malgré ce qu'il veut qu'on pense.

Liz : Oh toi je t'adore.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

Liz : Ca te dit un cours de langue des anciens ?

Astrid : Oh oui !!!

Liz : Suis moi.

La jeune fille attrapa ses cahiers et suivie sa tante jusqu'à son bureau.

Deux heures passèrent avant que la porte des étoiles ne se déclenche.

Liz : Reste là.

Astrid : Non !

Liz : Tête de mule. Tu es bien comme ta mère.

Astrid : Et comme ma tante.

Elles se sourirent puis prirent la direction de la porte.

Technicien : C'est le code de Sheppard madame.

Liz : Ouvrez l'iris.

Le technicien s'exécuta. Et l'équipe de John passa la porte en grande discussion ou plutôt dispute. Le colonel Sheppard tenait quelques choses dans ses bras qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait pas voir.

Rodney : Moi je dis que qu'on aurait du le tuer !

Ronon : Je suis d'accord avec le docteur McKay.

John : J'ai dis non.

Rodney : Mais, colonel c'est un...

Liz : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ???

John : On a trouvé un Wraith.

Teyla : Et le colonel ne veut pas le tuer.

Ils virent Elizabeth froncer des sourcils.

John : C'est un bébé.

John Sheppard retira un pan de la couverture qu'il avait dans les bras pour laisser apparaître un bébé Wraith.

Liz : Mon Dieu ! Emmenez ce... bébé à l'infirmerie et je veux tout le monde en salle de briefing.

Infirmerie. Une demi heure plus tard.

L'équipe de John Sheppard et Elizabeth avaient discutés des circonstances de la découverte de ce bébé Wraith et pourquoi John avait catégoriquement refuser de le tuer. Ils l'avaient trouver dans un tas de débris, le petit était extrêmement faible sûrement abandonné à cause de cette faiblesse. Ils étaient maintenant auprès du docteur Beckett. Claude et Catherine eux étaient parties rejoindre leur fille, car ces histoire là ne les concernaient pas vraiment ne connaissant que très peu de choses sur les Wraiths.

Liz : Alors Carson il est possible de faire quelque chose ?

Beckett : Et bien je peux lui donner le traitement que l'on a donné à Michael, pour pouvoir le transformer en humain mais il faudra à long terme trouver un moyen de stabiliser la formule pour que se soit définitif.

Teyla : Oui se serait nécessaire, parce qu'il est hors de question que ce... bébé prenne possession de mon esprit comme ce Michael.

Liz : Faites lui subir le traitement Carson et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Beckett : Vous êtes sûre Elizabeth ?

Liz : Absolument.

Beckett : Alors laissez moi travailler pour doser le traitement.

Chacun quitta l'infirmerie, mais alors qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait vers son bureau, John la rattrapa par le bras.

John : Elizabeth, qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête avec se bébé ???

Elle lui fit relâcher son bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Liz : Faire mon possible.

John : Elizabeth c'est un Wraith !

Liz : Alors pourquoi tu l'as emmené sur Atlantis si se n'est pas pour le sauver du destin qu'il aurait dû avoir ???!

John : C'est un Wraith...

Liz : John réponds moi honnêtement, pour une fois.

John : (haussant la voix) Comment ça "pour une fois" ??? J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi !

Liz : (haussant la voix à son tour) Bien souvent tu éludes les questions quand elles deviennent trop personnelles !

John : (criant) C'est toi qui évites toutes les questions sur ton passé, Lizzy !

Liz : Tu devrais crier plus fort. Ils ont tous besoin d'être au courant !

John : (criant) Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule, Elizabeth Weir.

Il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte violemment. Le cœur d'Elizabeth battait à cent à l'heure, sa respiration était saccadée, et les larmes menaçaient sérieusement de couler. Elle n'en pouvait plus pourquoi passait-elle son temps à chercher le conflit avec John alors qu'elle l'aimait par dessus tout. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, et de colère elle mit son poing dans la fenêtre qui explosa en mille morceaux comme John l'avait fait lorsqu'il se transformait peu à peu en Wraith. Son poing était en sang et elle en état de choc, Ronon qui passait par là, se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

Ronon : Docteur Weir ???

Il s'inquiéta de son absence de réaction avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Doucement il la prit dans ses bras avant de la conduire en urgence auprès du docteur Beckett.

Beckett : (inquiet) Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Ronon : Je l'ignore je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans son bureau.

Beckett : Ok trouvez le colonel Sheppard.

Teyla : (arrivant) Il a quitté la cité avec un Jumper. Il était furieux.

Ronon : Ils ont encore dû se disputer.

Les regards inquiets de Carson et Teyla se tournèrent vers lui.

Ronon : C'est plutôt fréquent en se moment.

Cath : (arrivant à cause de la rumeur comme quoi sa sœur était à l'infirmerie) Elle lutte contre le droit au bonheur et John commence à avoir des difficultés à rester patient. Comment va ma sœur docteur ?

Beckett : Bien elle a besoin de repos et de se nourrir un peu plus, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids. Je vais la mettre sous sédatif et perfusion ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Cath : Prenez soin d'elle docteur.

Beckett : C'est dans mon intention.

Il quittèrent la pièce pour laisser l'écossais s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Quartiers de Teyla et Ronon. Quelques minutes plus tard.

L'athosienne était à une table à rédiger quelques choses dans un carnet, pendant que Ronon assis sur le lit à regarder sa compagne.

Ronon : J'ai du mal à comprendre les terriens parfois.

Teyla : Tu crois être le seul dans se cas. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un père puisse faire ça à son enfant sans que personne n'intervienne, c'est tellement injuste.

Ronon : Ils ont la chance de vivre loin des Wraiths et pourtant au lieu de profiter de cette chance, ils se font la guerre, se déchirent même dans leur propre famille.

Teyla : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Ronon : Qu'est ce que tu écris ?

Teyla : Mon journal.

Ronon : Tu écris un journal ?

Teyla : Oui pourquoi ? Ca à l'air de t'étonner.

Ronon : Je dois dire que oui.

Il se plaça derrière elle, et elle referma le carnet aux pages jaunis. Il lui posa un baiser dans le cou, tendrement, amoureusement.

Teyla : Je suis inquiète pour le docteur Weir.

Ronon : Elle s'en remettra, c'est une femme forte.

Teyla : Je sais.

Il continua à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou remontant doucement pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Teyla : Ronon...

Trop tard, il lui avait capturé les lèvres. Elle se laissa aller sous ses savantes caresses sans pouvoir résister. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

Ronon : (murmurant) Donne moi une famille, Teyla...

La jeune femme se recula vivement.

Teyla : Tu es sérieux ?

Ronon : Plus que jamais.

Teyla : Ronon, j'ai déjà bafoué plusieurs des règles que mon peuple respecte depuis des centaines d'années pour être avec toi.

Ronon : Alors épouses moi selon les coutumes de ton peuple.

Teyla : Je suis sérieuse Ronon.

Ronon : Et moi aussi. Je veux être avec toi, qu'on fonde une famille ensemble. Et même si je ne suis pas athosien je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il était très proche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il était sérieux, elle pouvait le lire dans son regard sombre. Elle hésita une seconde le temps de calmer son cœur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Ronon : Ca veut dire oui ???

Teyla : Oui... Je t'aime.

Il l'a saisit par la taille et la porta jusqu'au lit sans aucune difficulté.

Ronon : Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume, mon amour.

Teyla : Ronon, non. Pas se soir, je n'ai pas le cœur à... Je suis trop inquiète.

Ronon : Je comprend.

Doucement il s'allongea en l'entraînant avec lui, elle se retrouva lover dans ses bras puissants. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée des Wraiths et du monde extérieur, elle s'y endormit en toute quiétude.

Continent. Une heure plus tard.

John après avoir voler pendant un moment pour se détendre s'était posé sur une plage déserte loin des habitations des athosiens. Il marchait le long de la plage ses pieds nus dans l'eau, ses jambes caressées par le va-et-vient des vagues de cette océan calme, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soit si compliqué avec Elizabeth. Il l'aimait il en était certain et ça depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses disputes. Elle se renfermait sur elle même, il l'entendait parfois pleurer la nuit lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il dormait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance et ça, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au large, le soleil avait pratiquement disparu derrière l'horizon, se couché de soleil aurait plu à Elizabeth, elle adorait regarder le soleil décliner doucement vers l'horizon. Et quand il l'observait durant ses couchés de soleil, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sa lumière dans le calvaire qu'elle avait vécue. Mais quand il avait voulu abordé le sujet elle l'avait embrassée pour qu'il se taise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle recherchait la dispute comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle pouvait agir sur les autres, mais parfois elle allait trop loin et s'excusait après. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait su se maîtriser en mettant de la distance entre elle et les autres, craignant qu'on la découvre mais maintenant la donne était différente, les membres principaux de son équipe était au courant et cela la gênait. Où voulait-elle en venir avec se bébé Wraith. Il prit la décision de rentrer sur Atlantis pour essayer de discuter une nouvelle fois avec elle et lui présenter ses excuses même si il était pas le seul à être en tord dans cette histoire. Puis il l'a laisserait réfléchir. Il prit donc le direction du Jumper et décolla vers Atlantis.

Cité d'Atlantis. Vingt-cinq minute plus tard.

Après s'être posé, John se dirigea vers les quartiers qu'il partageait avec sa compagne, mais elle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune femme pensant qu'elle devait s'être noyée sous une pile de rapport mais son bureau était désépérément vide.

John : (au technicien) Où est le docteur Weir ???

Technicien : A l'infirmerie.

John : Quoi ???!! Depuis quand ????

Technicien : Un peu après votre départ en Jump...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que John avait déjà décampé en direction de l'infirmerie. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand il l'aperçu allongée là sur se lit d'hôpital, les images du coma de la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire.

John : Mon dieu Liz. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Tout est de ma faute je suis désolé.

Liz : Tu n'y es pour rien John.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Liz : Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère après toi.

Elle se redressa et l'incita à s'approcher. Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Liz : Le problème c'est que quand je parle de mon passé, j'ai peur de fondre en larmes, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dure pour moi.

John : Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, Elizabeth et je n'y arriverais pas seul, tu en as discuté avec le docteur Heightmeyer.

Liz : (le repoussant vivement) Jamais !

John : Penses-y, Lizzy, ça te ferait du bien, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider, pour nous aider. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Avant qu'il n'en dise plus elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans attendre il lui répondit et resserra leur étreinte, il avait besoin d'elle, de la sentir contre lui, de toucher sa peau.

Liz : J'irais voir Kate mais se soir j'ai besoin de toi.

John : Tu crois que Carson va m'en vouloir si je t'enlève ?

Liz : (en l'embrassant) Oui mais je m'en fous.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, John glissa un de ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre derrière son dos puis la souleva avec précaution pour la conduire jusqu'à leur balcon ou ils passèrent la nuit à regarder les étoiles lovés dans une couverture.

Bureau d'Elizabeth. Une semaine plus tard.

Voila trois jours qu'un fichier caché avait apparu dans l'ordinateur des anciens et trois jours qu'elle travaillait à essayer de le traduire, mais entre Rodney qui la pressait et le reste de la cité qui trouvait le moyen de se fourrer dans les problèmes, sans parler des visites quotidiennes qu'elle faisait au bébé Wraith qui était pratiquement transformé en humain, elle avait dû mal à se concentrer dessus. Et pourtant le peu qu'elle en avait déchiffrer lui donnait l'impression que se message s'adressait à elle, même si il était adressé en réalité à la gardienne d'Atlantis pour l'avenir de ses protégés. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par deux coups frappés sur le montant de la porte, cette manière de frapper elle la connaissait, c'était celle de son compagnon.

John : Liz !

Liz : Oui.

John : Tu viens manger ? Ta soeur et sa famille nous attendent au mess.

Liz : J'arrive. (se levant) Oh mon dos !

John : (inquiet) Ca va ?

Liz : Oui, mon dos me fait parfois souffrir mais ça va aller, allons manger.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main avant de prendre la direction du mess.

Mess. Dix minutes plus tard.

Catherine, Claude, Astrid, Liz et John furent rapidement rejoint par Rodney puis Ronon et Teyla. Tous se beau monde discutait dans la bonne humeur.

Rodney : Alors docteur Weir, votre traduction avance ???

John : Rodney ! On ne parle pas boulot on mange.

Beckett : (arrivant avec Laura Cadman) Le colonel a raison, Elizabeth a besoin de se détendre de temps en temps.

John : Carson, lieutenant Cadman vous vous joignez à nous.

Beckett : Avec plaisir.

Ils tirèrent une autre table près des autres, puis s'installèrent.

Liz : Carson, comment va le bébé Wraith ?

Beckett : Et bien à présent, il est humain. Et il faudrait penser à lui trouver un nom et quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui si vous voulez qu'il reste sur Atlantis.

Liz : Aaron.

Beckett : Pardon ???

Liz : Son nom, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait s'appeler Aaron. John si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on s'en occupe tout les deux.

John : (suppliant) Liz...

Liz : John c'est toi qui a parler d'adopter. Ce bébé est là il a besoin d'une famille.

John : D'accord tu as gagné, mon ange.

Heureuse, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, elle ne montrait que rarement ses émotions en public mais là ce qu'elle ressentait était intense, le sentiment du devoir accompli, toutefois cela allait bien au delà, elle n'aurait pas su le décrire avec de simple mot. Elle se sentait mieux, sa relation avec John avait commencé à s'améliorer grâce au deux séances qu'elle avait déjà eu avec le docteur Heightmeyer. Cette dernière lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas coupable de se qu'il lui était arrivé, elle savait qu'il y avait encore une longue route devant elle, mais elle savait que les choses iraient mieux à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Beckett : Mes félicitations John, Elizabeth, vous êtes désormais les parents du petit Aaron.

Teyla : Et bien comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul. Ronon et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Rodney : Ne nous dites pas que vous êtes enceinte !

Ronon : Non Rodney ! Teyla et moi allons nous marier.

John : Et bien des félicitations s'imposent.

Liz : (voyant Laura rougir et détourner le regard.) Un problème lieutenant Cadman.

Laura : Je... Euh...

Beckett : On dit jamais deux sans trois, non ?

Laura : Si je suis venue sur Atlantis s'étais pour annoncer à Carson que je suis enceinte.

John : Effectivement comme on dit jamais deux sans trois.

Liz : Vous en êtes à combien ?

Laura : Trois mois et demi.

Rodney : Ca explique pourquoi vous avez tant grossi !

Laura : Merci Rodney, ça me va droit au coeur !

John : Rodney vous manquez vraiment de tact des fois.

Laura : Excusez moi.

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers les quartiers du personnel.

Rodney : Je.. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Beckett : Elle ne vous en veux pas Rodney. Elle est partie préparer ses affaires, le Dédale décolle dans 2 heures.

Teyla : (surpris) Elle retourne sur Terre ! Elle ne reste pas à vos cotés ?

Beckett : Non. Elle n'aurait même pas dû venir, elle a fait appelle au colonel Samantha Carter.

Liz : Qui a fait appelle au général O'neill. Elle ne peux pas retourner sur Terre. John, lui doit bien y avoir une occupation qui la retienne sur Atlantis.

John : Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose en effet.

Beckett : Merci colonel, docteur.

Liz : Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai du travail.

Elizabeth se leva difficilement une main sur les reins.

Beckett : Elizabeth vous viendrez me voir à l'infirmerie quand vous aurez un moment.

Liz : (dans un souffle) Oui.

Puis elle quitta le mess.

Ronon : Son dernier voyage sur Terre lui a laissé des séquelles.

John : Oui mais elle va mieux de jour en jour.

Bureau d'Elizabeth Weir.

Cette traduction commençait sérieusement à la mettre mal à l'aise, notamment une phrase qui revenait plusieurs fois comme un avertissement de se qui se passerait dans le futur : _"Unis par le cœur, guidés par la gardienne, les cinq réussiront là où leurs ancêtres ont échoués grâce à leur aptitude dû à leur sang, Aaron, Linda, Janet, Meline et Killian permettront à la cité de retrouver sa prestance et sa place dans la galaxie."_ Elle venait d'appeler son fils Aaron et voila que le nom de l'enfant apparaissait sur un fichier lantien vieux de 10 000ans. SON fils, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle était maman. Elle éteignis son ordinateur puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. L'enfant était là sous la surveillance d'une infirmière. Elle s'approcha doucement et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

Liz : Bonjour mon bébé, je suis ta nouvelle maman. Tu verras tu auras un bel avenir, je te le promet.

John : (arrivant) Tu as l'air bien sur de toi.

Liz : Parce que je le suis. Regarde Aaron c'est ton nouveau papa.

John : Bonjour Aaron. Liz n'oublis pas qu'il peut arriver la même chose qu'avec Michael.

Liz : Ca n'arrivera pas.

John : Tu es trop sûre de toi. Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du mal si...

Liz : Es confiance John.

John : Je ai confiance en toi Liz, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demander de m'épouser.

Liz : Alors tu m'épouses seulement parce que tu as confiance en moi, tu aurais bien pu épouser Teyla.

John : Serai-ce de la jalousie que j'entends ???

Liz : Oui.

Cette honnêté fit sourire le colonel Sheppard, il sentait qu'elle reprenait gout à la vie.

John : Teyla est mon amie, elle est comme ma sœur. Et puis elle est avec Ronon. Toi tu es la femme de ma vie.

Beckett : (entrant dans l'infirmerie) Ah Elizabeth vous êtes là !

Liz : Oui.

Beckett : J'aimerais vous faire passer un scanner pour votre dos.

Liz : D'accord.

Elle donna l'enfant à John puis suivie Carson jusqu'au scanner des anciens.

John : Je fais faire un tour avec le petit, et je reviens te voir après Lilly.

Liz : Comment tu m'as appelé ???

John : Lilly ! Ca ne te plait pas ?

Liz : Si bien plus que Liz ou Lizzy.

John : Alors va pour Lilly, mon ange.

Il se sourirent puis John quitta l'infirmerie avec le petit Aaron. De son coté, Carson Beckett invita le docteur Weir à s'installer. Il mit en marche le scanner et attendit les résultats.

Liz : Alors docteur comment va mon dos ?

Beckett : Et bien je ne dirais pas bien vu votre situation, mais les choses n'ont pas bougé.

Liz : Alors pourquoi j'ai mal ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ressens ses douleurs.

Beckett : Et bien j'ai une idée mais j'aimerais faire une prise de sang pour en être sûr.

Liz : Bien faites, docteur.

Carson Beckett lui fit la prise de sang, un fois terminer, Elizabeth remit sa veste, c'est ce moment que choisi John pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

John : Alors ???

Beckett : On aura les résultats dans quelques heures.

Liz : Bien.

John : En attendant ça te dit de m'accompagner sur le continent. On a besoin d'un lit et d'affaire pour Aaron.

Liz : Je te suis.

Il glissa l'enfant dans les bras de sa compagne et se dirigea avec sa famille vers le hangar à Jumper. Ils furent rattraper en chemin par Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

Teyla : Colonel.

John : Oui ?

Teyla : Vous allez sur le Continent ?

Liz : En effet.

Teyla : Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?

John : Bien sûr montez.

Teyla et Ronon main dans la main montèrent à l'arrière du Jumper. Quelques secondes plus tard, John décolla.

Teyla : Alors docteur Weir, Colonel, ça fait quoi d'être parent ?

Liz : C'est génial.

John : Disons que pour moi il faut que je me fasse à l'idée. Mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille alors, maintenant j'ai Lilly et Aaron. Je crois que je suis heureux. Et vous deux vous comptez fonder une famille ???

Le runner et l'athosienne se regardèrent.

Teyla : (sans quitter Ronon des yeux) Je pense que par la suite pourquoi pas, il faudra bien donner un héritier à mon peuple. Oui colonel, je crois que j'ai envie de fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aime.

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Ronon.

Liz : Et vous Ronon ?

Ronon : Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis avant d'être avec Teyla mais maintenant j'en veux une. Avoir un enfant de Teyla serait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse me faire.

Le docteur Weir perdit son sourire et baissa la tête, posant ses yeux sur l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Teyla : Ca va docteur Weir ?

Liz : Oui désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs. Et mon mal de dos me les rappelle constamment.

Teyla : Oubliez le passé, vous commencez une nouvelle vie sur Atlantis.

Liz : J'aimerais pouvoir repartir à zéro, mais je ne suis pas Catherine si elle, elle le peut moi pas.

Elle se leva brusquement, et une douleur intense ne se fit pas attendre pour se faire ressentir, Teyla et Ronon se levèrent vivement. L'athosienne lui prit le bébé des bras pendant que Ronon soutenait la jeune femme dont les larmes de douleur ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

John : Elizabeth ! On rentre sur Atlantis !

Liz : Non c'est bon c'est passé.

John : Lilly...

Liz : (agressive) Non John ça va s'est passé !

John : Tête de mule !

Ronon aida le docteur Weir à se rasseoir, et le reste du voyage se fit en silence, Ronon trop occupé à regarder sa compagne s'occuper du fils des deux leaders d'Atlantis, ne fit même pas attention lorsque John posa le Jumper sur le continent. Teyla se leva rendit l'enfant à John avant de prendre la main de Ronon et de l'entraîner dans le village.

Maison de Charrin. Deux heures plus tard...

Teyla et Ronon pénétrèrent dans la maison de la vieille femme décédée, celle-ci appartenait désormais à Teyla.

Teyla : Bienvenue dans mon chez moi.

Ronon : C'est chez toi ???

Teyla : Maintenant oui, c'était la demeure de la femme qui m'a élevé après le décès de mes parents

Le runner avait ressenti l'émotion dans la voix de sa compagne. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Ronon : Tu ne vas pas pleurer, alors qu'on vient d'accepter notre mariage.

Teyla : Non, mais j'aurais aimée que Charrin soit là le jour de mon mariage.

Elle releva la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Teyla : Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas...

Ronon : Je peux juste te promettre de faire de mon mieux mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant, Ronon répondit à son baiser avec passion mais alors qu'ils allaient aller plus loin on frappa à la porte et ils furent apparaître la tête de John à l'encadrement de la porte.

John : On ne dérange pas ???

Ronon : (mentant) Non entrez.

Teyla se dégagea quelque peu des bras de son amant pendant que John et Elizabeth pénétraient dans la maison.

Teyla : Alors vous avez trouver votre bonheur ?

John : (désignant de la tête le couffin qu'il tenait à bout de bras) Oui, le reste est dans le Jumper. Et vous ?

Teyla : Et bien les miens ont bien pris notre mariage.

Liz : Mes félicitations.

John : On peut faire une cérémonie commune enfin si tous le monde est d'accord.

Ronon : Si ça va à Teyla, ça me va.

Teyla : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

John : Elizabeth ?

Liz : Ca me va. C'est même une très bonne idée.

Cité d'Atlantis. Pendant ce temps.

Le docteur Beckett venait d'obtenir les résultats de la prise de sang du docteur Weir et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il avait essayer de trouver Elizabeth mais elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Quand enfin il aperçu sa silhouette, il se dirigea vers elle.

Beckett : Elizabeth, il faut que je vous parle.

Cath : Désolé doc moi c'est Catherine ma sœur est sur le continent avec son futur mari et son fils.

Beckett : J'espère qu'elle va rentrer rapidement.

Cath : (inquiète) Ca à l'air grave.

Beckett : Je ne sais pas encore. Quand elle arrive, si vous la voyez avant moi envoyer la moi.

Cath : Bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le dernier chapitre de ma première grosse fic, please plein de reviews pour savoir se que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

Infirmerie. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

John avait confié Aaron à Teyla et Ronon puis avait traîné Elizabeth à l'infirmerie.

John : (appelant) Carson.

Beckett : (depuis son bureau) Oui j'arrive. (il pénétra dans la pièce) John, Elisabeth.

John : Un problème docteur ?

Beckett : Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?

John : A cause de l'intonation de votre voix. Il faut que vous ré-éxamineriez Elizabeth.

Liz : (réprimandant) John !

Beckett : Colonel, il faut que je discute avec Elizabeth en privé.

John : Mais...

Liz : (le coupant) John s'il te plait.

Le militaire quitta l'infirmerie en maugréant. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que John Sheppard était loin, elle reporta son attention sur le docteur Beckett.

Liz : Je vous écoute.

Beckett : Pas ici, venez.

Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à son bureau puis l'obligea à s'asseoir.

Beckett : Elizabeth, je vous ai mentit tout à l'heure lorsque je vous ai dit que votre dos allait bien mais j'avais un doute pour autre chose et il fallait absolument que je vous fasse un examen de sang.

Liz : Venez en au fait, Carson.

Beckett : Elizabeth, le scanner que je vous ai fait passer à détecter une tumeur proche de votre colonne vertébrale au niveau des vertèbres L4 et L5.

Liz : C'est à dire en bas de mon dos.

Beckett : Oui.

Liz : C'est un cancer ?

Beckett : La tumeur n'est pas encore maligne mais il faut l'opéré très rapidement avant qu'elle ne le devienne.

Liz : Je vois. C'est cette tumeur qui provoque ses douleurs intenses ?

Beckett : En partie oui.

Liz : Comment ça "en partie" ?

Beckett : Et bien le scanner des anciens a détecté une autre "anomalie", c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait une prise de sang. Vous êtes enceinte Elizabeth.

Heureusement que la jeune femme était assise car ses jambes n'aurait pu continuer de la porter plus longtemps.

Liz : Je... C'est impossible, je suis sous contraceptif justement pour empêcher que ça n'arrive.

Beckett : Malheureusement les contraceptifs ne sont pas fiable à 100, je suis désolé Elizabeth.

Liz : De combien ?

Beckett : (ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question) Pardon ??

Liz : De combien suis-je enceinte ?

Beckett : Cinq semaines.

Liz : Et est ce que vous pouvez opérer la tumeur sans faire de mal au bébé ???

Beckett : C'est possible en effet, même si je ne peux rien garantir mais dans votre état c'est de la folie de vouloir porter se bébé, vous devez avorter. Je vous le conseil en temps que médecin et ami.

Liz : C'est hors de question Carson.

Beckett : Elizabeth, calmez vous et réfléchissez aux conséquences.

Liz : Je connais les conséquences, je les ai toujours connu. Les médecins me les ont tellement rabâchés. Mais vous comprendrez aussi que c'est ma seule chance de porter un enfant, de surcroît l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime.

Beckett : Et John, lui que va-t-il penser de tout ça ??? Vous y avez penser ??? Il est aussi concerné dans cette histoire.

Liz : Occupez vous de ma tumeur, je m'occupe de John.

Beckett : Ne faites pas de bêtises docteur Weir.

Liz : Et je vous défend de dire quoique ce soit à John. Je lui parlerai du bébé après l'opération.

Beckett : Vous savez que je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Et je veux vous opéré demain à la première heure.

Liz : Bien docteur.

Carson Beckett observa son amie quitter le laboratoire, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui le fit redescendre fut deux coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

Beckett : Laura !

La jeune femme entra dans le bureau et se glissa directement dans les bras de son compagnon.

Laura : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Beckett : En effet.

Laura : Tu veux m'en parler ?

Beckett : Je n'en ai pas le droit. (changeant de sujet) Alors ça y est le Dédale est partie.

Laura : Oui il y a de ça plus d'une heure, Caldwell était furieux.

Un peu plus loin...

Ronon et Teyla, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement en riant. La porte était ouverte, ils entrèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec... Rodney McKay !

Rodney : Vous voilà ! Vous êtes en retard !

Teyla : Je vous demande pardon, docteur McKay, on est en retard pour... quoi ? On avait pas rendez-vous.

Rodney : Je sais. Je veux que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Ronon : Vous voulez... apprendre à vous battre !

Rodney : Exactement !

Il semblait être sûr de lui et pourtant ne semblait pas très fière devant l'athosienne et le runner.

Teyla : Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Rodney : Oui, j'en ai marre de passer pour une mauviette !

Teyla : Pour ma part je suis d'accord. Ronon ?

Ronon : (hésitant) D'accord. Mais vous ferez tout ce que Teyla ou moi vous direz sans émettre le moindre commentaire ni la moindre plainte. Ce sont les conditions.

Rodney : Je les accepte.

Ronon : Bien. Retirez votre veste et vos chaussures.

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

Ronon : Faites se qu'on vous dit sans aucune question.

Rodney : Bien.

Il s'exécuta. Et Teyla lui envoya un long bâton qu'il réussit à attraper tant bien que mal.

Ronon : (pour lui même) Et bien y'a du travail.

Teyla lui sourit tendrement, son compagnon était loin d'être patient et avec Rodney ce sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. La jeune femme prit aussi un bâton et commença à expliquer au physicien comment se positionner sous le regard attendrit de Ronon. Ils y passèrent trois bonnes heures. Rodney était épuisé mais essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il était content de lui.

Teyla : Bien Rodney, vous avez fait d'énormes progrès. On recommencera demain à la même heure.

Rodney : Merci Teyla, Ronon. A demain.

Il récupéra ses chaussures et sa vestes puis quitta la salle d'entraînement.

Ronon : Tu trouves qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès, toi ?

Teyla : (réprimandant) Ronon ! Tu connais Rodney ! Il a besoin d'encouragements et puis reconnais qu'il a fait quelques progrès.

Ronon : Faut dire qu'il a un bon prof.

Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Teyla : Ronon, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Ronon : Oui je vois ça !

Teyla : Tu m'accompagnes ?

Le runner observa sa compagne dans ses bras et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec envie avant de lui poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ronon : Allons-y !

Quartiers d'Elizabeth Weir.

Après avoir discuté avec Carson Beckett, Elizabeth s'était rendu dans ses quartiers où elle avait pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait envie de se bébé, de l'enfant de John mais elle connaissait les risques encourus : la paralysie. Ca l'effrayait mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait prendre se risque. Elle était allongée dans son lit à respirer l'odeur de John encore présente dans les coussins quand les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand. Elle sursauta mais ce n'était que John. Il s'approcha d'elle.

John : Lilly ça fait un moment que je te cherche. Mais tu as pleuré.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Liz : J'ai un cancer, John, une tumeur en bas du dos. Carson m'opère demain matin.

John : Mon Dieu, Elizabeth !

Liz : Il faudra que tu gères la Cité pendant ma convalescence.

John : Commence par prendre soin de toi. Le reste peut attendre.

Liz : Non, John, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Il faudra que tu gères la Cité je ne veux pas que Caldwell prenne le commandement quand il reviendra sur Atlantis.

John : D'accord mon amour. Je m'occuperais d'Atlantis mais toi repose toi. Tu en auras besoin pour demain.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit entraînant John avec elle. Là lover dans ses bras elle ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

Le lendemain. 13h.

La nouvelle de l'opération du docteur s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans la cité. Carson et son équipe étaient encore en train de l'opérer. Le pauvre John lui faisait les cents pas devant l'infirmerie. Catherine, Astrid, Claude, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Laura Cadman était là aussi. L'athosienne avait bien essayer de son ami. Mais rien n'y faisait elle s'était donc glisser dans les bras de son compagnon en attendant des nouvelles. Quand enfin après cinq heures de travail, Carson Beckett sortit de son repère, l'écossais semblait exténué.. Il croisa le regard inquiet de sa compagne avant de reporter son attention sur le fiancé de sa patiente.

Beckett : L'opération s'est bien passé. Nous avons retiré l'intégrale de la tumeur, elle est sortie d'affaire. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Cath: On peux la voir.

La jumelle d'Elizabeth avait pris la parole voyant que John en était incapable tant il était anxieux.

Beckett : Une seul personne à la fois, l'opération a été dure elle a besoin de repos dans son état.

Catherine Weir poussa John qui finit par suivre le médecin dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin de voir sa soeur mais elle savait aussi que John en avait besoin. Et puis Aaron qu'elle avait dans les bras avait besoin qu'on le nourrisse. Quand enfin John fut assez maitre de lui, il s'approcha du lit de sa compagne, elle était très pâle mais Carson lui avait assurée qu'elle allait bien. Amoureusement il lui posa la main sur la joue, la jeune femme remua doucement.

John : Eh mon amour c'est moi... c'est John.

Liz : (dans son sommeil) John...

John : Oui je suis là.

Il quitta sa joue pour lui prendre la main.

John : La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau. Tu ne le mérites tellement pas. Si seulement je pouvais te soulager d'une partie de ton fardeau.

Quartier de Claude Guimauve et Catherine Weir. Quelques minutes plus tard.

Catherine était assise sur son lit donnait le biberon au petit Aaron. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, la naissance de sa fille, ce bébé qu'elle chérissait tant, son secret de la paternité d'Astrid. Dieu qu'elle aimait Claude, elle ne doutait pas qu'au début elle avait aimé Dominique, mais c'était plus parce qu'il l'avait sauvé du cocon familiale. Mais son univers s'était écroulé quand il s'était mis à la battre, dans les début sa relation avec Claude n'était qu'une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas coulé dans une dépression sans fin mais rapidement elle avait vu naître pour lui des sentiments intenses comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, elle avait compris que s'était de l'amour lorsqu'elle avait dit le quitter quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et ça avait été la plus dure décision de toute sa vie. Et puis elle avait reporté son amour sur la fille de Claude. Mais maintenant elle était enfin avec lui même si officiellement elle était encore mariée à Dominique, Atlantis venait de lui offrir une deuxième chance dans la vie auprès d'une famille aimante et d'amis géniaux. Le petit Aaron se mit à gigoter ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées. Il venait de terminer son biberon.

Cath : Tu as déjà fini ! Gourmand va.

Il est comme sa tante.

Cath : (relevant la tête) Claude !

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et de lui passer un bras autour de la taille.

Claude : Tu es rayonnante Catherine.

Cath : C'est parce que je suis heureuse, mais je le serais pleinement quand ma soeur le sera aussi.

Claude : Je crois que le colonel Sheppard arrivera à la rendre heureuse, ça lui prendra du temps mais il y arrivera.

Bureau du docteur Kate Heightmeyer. Une semaine plus tard.

Elizabeth s'était décidé à aller voir la psychologue de l'expédition. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux femmes discutaient, Elizabeth lui avait raconter son enfance au début avec réticence puis elle s'était laissée aller, Kate avait réussi à la mettre en confiance.

Kate : Mais tout ça est du passé maintenant, vous aller pouvoir avancer, Elizabeth, vous n'êtes plus prisonnière de votre père.

Liz : (en colère) Vous trouvez, vous???? C'est à cause de lui que je suis condamner à être dans cette chaise roulante jusqu'à mon accouchement ordre du docteur Beckett !

Kate : (surprise) Vous êtes enceinte !

Liz : Oui.

Kate : Le colonel Sheppard n'est pas au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Liz : Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui dire. Nous avons Aaron maintenant et John ne voudra pas que je risque ma santé pour avoir ce bébé.

Kate : Vous avez envie d'avoir ce bébé ?

Liz : Oui même si ça me fait peur.

Elle se passa une main sur le ventre dans un geste très maternel.

Kate : Parlez en avec John, expliquez lui ce que vous ressentez. Faites lui comprendre ce que vous voulez pour votre avenir avec lui et faites des compromis.

Liz : Je sais que vous avez raison mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas mes choix.

Kate : Il n'y a qu'en essayant que vous serez.

En quittant le bureau de Kate, Liz roula directement vers les quartiers ses quartiers, elle savait que John s'y trouverait, et elle avait raison John était là, il discutait avec Aaron qui semblait beaucoup apprécier le monologue de son père car il riait en essayant de mordre son pied.

Liz : John.

Sa voix était tremblante, elle était nerveuse mais c'était maintenant ou jamais.

John : (la regardant inquiet) Lilly ? Un problème ?

Liz : Je ne sais pas. S'en est un si je te dis que je suis enceinte ?

John se releva brusquement de sa chaise comme si elle était en feu.

John : (surpris) Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Liz : Je suis enceinte et je veux garder notre enfant.

Il avait beau la dominer, lui debout elle assise dans sa chaise roulante, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux lui montrant à quel point elle était déterminer à avoir ce bébé.

John : Mais enfin Lilly tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

Liz : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Oui je sais ce que je risque, la paralysie dans le pire des cas et dans le meilleur trois mois de rééducation après la naissance.

John : Quoi que je dise je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

Liz : (sûre d'elle) Non ! John...

John Sheppard s'était retourné brusquement puis il se dirigea vers la porta de leurs quartiers la laissant seule. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ainsi mais elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait vers elle quand il serait calmé.. Elle s'approcha de leur lit où Aaron était bien calé avec des coussins. Lui aussi ne riait plus. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux parents.

Liz : (à Aaron) Je suis désolé mon bébé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que les choses deviennent trop personnelles, je gâche toujours tout et pourtant Dieu sait que je l'aime ton papa. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre. Toutes ses choses qui me sont interdites par la faute de mon père. Toi je te promet que jamais personne ne te fera de mal, tu as ma parole.

Et il a la mienne aussi.

Cette voix, mon Dieu, cette voix eut pour conséquence de remplir son cœur de joie. C'était lui c'était...

Liz : John !!!!

Il s'approcha rapidement, mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras. Elle senti les larmes lui monter.

Liz : Tu me manquais déjà.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

Liz : Qu'est ce qui ta fait revenir ???

John : (chuchotant près de son oreille) Ta sœur et ta nièce, je les ai vu ensemble au détour d'un couloir. Si tu veux on aura se bébé ensemble.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle mais resta à sa hauteur.

John : Mais tu devras obéir sans discuter à tout ce que te dira le docteur Beckett et j'y veillerais personnellement.

Liz : Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.

Elle lui posa un simple baiser sur les lèvres mais John qui en avait décider autrement approfondit le baiser. Ce n'est que les gazouillements d'Aaron qui les ramena à la réalité. Ils regardèrent et se sourirent avant de reporter leurs attention sur leur fils.

Cité d'Atlantis. Cinq mois plus tard.

La vie avait repris son cour sur Atlantis, Teyla et Ronon, Laura et Carson et, John et Elizabeth s'étaient unis dans une cérémonie très émouvante il y a de ça quatre mois. Elizabeth était dans sa chambre à se reposer, sa grossesse la fatiguait énormément. John, Carson et Rodney vaquaient à leurs occupations. Sur un des balcons de la cité, Teyla était dans les bras de son mari, ils regardaient l'océan. Du bout des doigts Ronon lui caressait le ventre mais en la sentant frissonné il réajusta la couverture que la jeune femme avait sur les épaules puis la guida à l'intérieur de la cité.

Teyla : Bon sang ce qu'il fait froid. J'espère que mon peuple supportera bien cet hiver.

Ronon : Rassures toi le colonel Sheppard est parti s'en assurer et voir si ils ne manquaient de rien.

Teyla : Je sais.

Ronon : Eh ! Teyla ça va ???

Teyla : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens juste un peu patraque, mais c'est normal.

Ronon : Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Beckett.

Teyla : Ronon je ne vais pas y aller toutes les deux minutes sinon autant déménager mes affaires à l'infirmerie.

Ronon : D'accord je crois que je préfère te garder prêt de moi.

Teyla : Tu vois.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres des siennes sans pourtant l'embrasser, juste pour le faire languir. Mais le runner ne résista pas longtemps, il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, l'attirant à lui avant de lui capturer les lèvres un peu brutalement. Teyla, poussa un gémissement réprobateur.

Teyla : Ronon...

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir intensifiant le baiser. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge d'un scientifique passant par là qu'ils se séparèrent. Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte. Soudain les chevrons de la porte des étoiles commencèrent à s'enclencher un à un. Puis le vortex fut en place.

___ Atlantis, ici la Terre._

Technicien : Nous vous recevons.

___ Ici le général O'neill passez moi le docteur Sheppard._

Teyla : (activant son micro) Général O'neill, ici Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth se repose et le colonel Sheppard n'est pas encore rentrer sur Atlantis.

_Jack :__ Alors je parlerais avec vous, madame Dex. Ouvrez l'iris c'est extrêmement important._

Teyla : Ouvrez l'iris.

Le technicien s'exécuta et ils virent arriver un homme qui devait être Jack O'neill et une femme d'un certaine age. puis une autre femme passa le vortex une minute plus tard, cette dernière était enceinte.

Femme enceinte : Waou !

Le général se retourna vivement.

Jack : Bon sang Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais là ???? Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre.

Sam : Non mais tu plaisantes Jack, tu croyais quoi que j'allais te laisser partir dans une autre galaxie alors que je suis sur le point d'accoucher ! Tu rêves !

Teyla et Ronon descendirent les quelques marches pour rejoindre nos trois visiteurs.

Teyla : Général O'neill.

Jack : Exact. Avec deux L. Vous devez être Teyla Dex.

Elle baissa la tête un sourire au lèvres avant de reporter son attention son Jack.

Teyla : J'ai encore du mal à me faire à se nom mais oui c'est bien moi et voici mon mari, Ronon.

Jack : Vous connaissez déjà ma compagne Samantha Carter.

Teyla : Oui en effet, à votre chalet dans le Mittesota.

Jack : Minnesota, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Et voici la sénatrice Léonie Weir.

Ronon : (sur la défensive) Weir ?

Léonie : Je suis la mère de Catherine et Elizabeth.

Jack : Elle nous à aider à faire revenir les jumelles sur Atlantis.

Léonie : Où sont mes filles ? Nous devons leurs parler.

Teyla : Le capitaine Weir ne vit plus sur Atlantis.

Léonie : (surprise) Je vous demande pardon.

Teyla : Elle vit désormais avec sa famille sur le Continent avec mon peuple quand au docteur Sheppard elle se repose.

Léonie : (inquiète) Et où se trouve se continent ??

Ronon : Sur cette planète à vingt minutes de vole.

Léonie : (rassurée) D'accord.

Teyla : Elle y donne des cours aux enfants. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour avoir des nouvelles de vos filles n'est ce pas ? Sinon vous seriez venu à bord du Dédale.

Jack : En effet où est le colonel Sheppard ?

John : (arrivant) Je suis là, général. Colonel, sénatrice. Un problème ?

Jack : Oui et de taille.

John : Venez en salle de réunion.

Jack : Samantha tu vas à l'infirmerie.

Sam : Mais...

Jack : Il n'y a pas de "mais", c'est un ordre colonel.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança en aurait dissuadé plus d'un mais pas Jack O'neill, il avait appris à connaître sa compagne, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps.

Sam : Encore faudrait-il que je sache où est cette infirmerie.

Ronon : Teyla et moi allons vous y conduire.

Salle de réunion. Cinq minutes plus tard.

John : Vous plaisantez, général ! J'ai trois femmes enceintes dans la cité une de huit mois et demi, une de six mois et demi et une de quatre mois, quatre si on compte le colonel Carter et de surcroît Lilly est en siège roulant. Quand il arrivera nous devrons faire front parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'évacuer une partie du personnel d'Atlantis.

Jack : Mais il général Weir va arrivé dans trois jours et il a une armée et un vaisseau.

John : Ca va encore faire du mal à Elizabeth, elle qui commençait à reprendre gout à la vie. Une question comment a-t-il fait pour avoir un vaisseau aussi rapidement ?

Léonie : Il a fait appelle à la Confrérie. Cette fois Marshall a passé la ligne de non-retour, il me fait peur, il est dangereux.

Jack : Mais votre cité a un bouclier, il tiendra le temps de l'arrivée du Dédale ?

John : D'après Rodney le bouclier ne tiendra pas plus d'un jour à la puissance maximale. Et puis nous avons du monde sur le Continent.

Léonie : Oui, cette Teyla nous a dit que ma fille se trouvait avec son peuple sur ce Continent.

John : Oui Claude, Catherine et Astrid ont fait le choix de vivre sur le Continent il y a trois mois de cela.

Soudain les volets de la salle les faisant sursauter. Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre, il s'agissait d'Elizabeth.

Liz : (surprise) Maman ! Général ! (soudain inquiète) Que... qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Répondez !

John : Lilly, calmes toi.

Liz : Que je me calme !!! Tu te fous de moi John.

Ses mains avaient délaissés les roues de son fauteuil pour se poser sur son ventre bien rond.

Liz : C'est le général, n'est ce pas ???

John : Oui, il est en route pour Atlantis.

Elle eut le souffle coupé quelques instants.

Liz : Je... je... il faut que j'aille voir Aaron.

Elle fit demi tour quittant la pièce.

John : Aaron est...

Léonie : Votre fils adoptif oui je sais.

John : Oui, il a un an maintenant.

Infirmerie.

Elizabeth avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie au lieu d'aller voir Aaron qui était avec Laura, elle ne voulait pas transmettre son angoisse à son fils d'autant qu'il y était très sensible. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le colonel Carter qui faisait les cents pas. Elles s'observèrent quelques instants.

Sam : Docteur Weir.

Liz : Colonel Carter.

Sam : Appelez moi Sam.

Liz : Elizabeth. Qu'est ce que vous faites sur Atlantis dans votre état ?

Sam : J'ai suivi Jack contre son gré. Et vous pourquoi êtes-vous... ? Enfin je veux dire...

Liz : En siège roulant ???

Sam : Oui.

Liz : (mentant un peu) C'est le résultat d'une grossesse juste après avoir été opéré d'une tumeur à la colonne vertébrale.

Sam : Oh.

Liz : Mais bon pour le moment tout va bien d'après Carson. Le plus long sont les séances de kiné pour ne pas perdre ma motricité.

Sam : Je suis désolé.

Liz : De quoi ?

Sam : Pour votre père. Qu'on est pas pu l'arrêter avant.

Liz : Il n'est pas encore là, la cité nous permettra de nous defendre, et puis John m'a fait une promesse et il la tiendrait, c'est une homme de parole.

Sam : Oui.

Liz : Alors je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter.

Beckett : (arrivant) C'est le mieux à faire pour vous Elizabeth.

Elle ferma les yeux inspira profondément e rouvrit les yeux.

Liz : Carson où sont Aaron et Laura.

Carson : Au mess, Laura avait faim.

Liz : D'accord je vais les rejoindre.

Sam : Je peux vous accompagner je ne supporte plus les infirmeries depuis que je suis enceinte sans vouloir vous offenser docteur.

Beckett : Rassurez vous colonel c'est pareil pour Laura alors...

Salle de réunion.

John avait fait appeler Rodney, Teyla et Ronon pour discuter et mettre au point les défenses d'Atlantis.

Rodney : L'E2PZ ne tiendra pas plus d'une journée.

John : Mais nous avons l'Orion.

Rodney : Les réparations ne sont pas terminé.

Teyla : Et mon peuple refusera de se réfugier une nouvelle fois sur Atlantis.

John : Y'en a un qui a des bonnes nouvelles à annoncer ?

Ronon : Nous sommes prêt à nous battre.

Jack : C'est mieux que rien mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

Léonie : Mon mari dispose de beaucoup de moyens et de beaucoup d'hommes.

Jack : Combien avez vous de vaisseaux ?

John : Nous avons dix Jumpers et un vaisseau de guerre qui est en réparation.

Jack : C'est pas lourd mais j'en ai vu d'autres.

John : Trois Jumpers et des hommes armés assureront la protection du Continent.

Jack : C'est pas une bonne idée.

John : Il y a femmes et enfants sur le Continent et la famille de ma femme !

Léonie : On se calme, ça ne servira à rien de se disputer, surtout maintenant.

John : Teyla, vous connaissez un endroit sur un autre planète où vous pourrez être en sécurité ?

Teyla : Je tiens à rester sur Atlantis pour vous aider.

John : Je sais mais le lieutenant Cadman, le colonel Carter, Elizabeth et Aaron ne peuvent pas rester ici.

Teyla : C'est une façon de me dire proprement que vous ne voulez pas de moi sur Atlantis.

John : Teyla vous êtes d'une aide précieuse mais vous êtes enceinte et je ne tiens pas à ce que Ronon me démonte la tête si il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Teyla : Il y a une planète en effet.

John : Ok, vous partirez demain.

Teyla : Bien.

Elle croisa le regard de son mari mais il semblait d'accord avec le colonel Sheppard. Elle même savait qu'elle devait partir pour assurer la sécurité de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Et puis si elle restait Ronon ne serait pas tranquille si elle ne partait pas.

Léonie : J'aimerais aller sur le Continent pour voir ma fille.

John : On vous y conduira demain en même temps que le déploiement de hommes qui protégeront les athosiens.

Quartiers de Ronon et Teyla. Tard dans la soirée.

Lorsque Ronon rentra dans ses quartiers après avoir passer la soirée à discuter stratégie avec le colonel et le général, il ne vit pas sa compagne tout de suite. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand enfin il l'aperçu sur le balcon. Il la rejoignit.

Ronon : Teyla tu devrais rentrer il fait froid dehors.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Ronon : Teyla ?

Teyla : (en regardant l'océan) Tu avais dit que tu voulais me garder prêt de toi.

Ronon : Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais la situation était différente. Je t'en pris Teyla rentre à l'intérieur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'aperçu qu'elle pleurait.

Ronon : Teyla...

Il resserra son étreinte et lui sécha les larmes du pouce.

Teyla : Maudits hormones, je suis désolé, je dois te paraître pitoyable.

Ronon : Bien sûr que non ! Aller viens on rentre.

Il l'a guida à l'intérieur.

Ronon : Et arrêtes de te réfugier sur les balcons de la cité tu vas attraper froid.

Teyla : Ronon, tu es une vrai mère pour moi.

Ronon fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire Teyla.

Ronon : J'aime quand tu me souris.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis la sera dans ses bras.

Ronon : Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime.

Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme avant de la guider vers leur lit.

Salle de la porte. Le lendemain.

Laura, Sam et Teyla attendaient devant la porte des étoiles, que John arrive avec Elizabeth. Teyla avait Aaron dans les bras et devant elle se trouvait la valise d'Elizabeth. Astrid était là aussi. Catherine avait voulu que sa fille soit en sécurité. Mais contrairement aux autres, Elizabeth ignorait qu'elle partait pour M7G-677, la planète des enfants où ces derniers avaient accepter de les accueillir.

Jack : Elle ne va pas apprécier.

Teyla : Non mais comme me la dit Ronon c'est pour notre bien.

Léonie : Oui.

Soudain John arriva en poussant le siège roulant de la jeune femme. Elle dormait paisiblement bien couverte avec une couverture.

Léonie : Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ???

John : Carson a été obliger de lui donner un sédatif, elle faisait une crise de nerfs. Veuillez bien sur elle.

Teyla : C'est promis rassurez-vous colonel.

Astrid prit le sac de sa tante puis se mit derrière le siège roulant afin de le pousser. John fit signe au technicien de lancer la séquence d'ouverture de la porte.

Astrid : Au revoir grand-mère, John.

John : Oui à plus Astrid.

Astrid : Embrassez mes parents pour moi.

Puis elles passèrent la porte qui se referma juste derrière elles.

Jack : Là bas elles seront en sécurité.

John : Oui...

M7G-677. Quatre heures plus tard.

Elizabeth émergea doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, perdue. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut éblouie, elle les referma aussitôt avant de refaire un essai mais les cris d'une petite fille la fit vraiment ouvrir les yeux.

Petite fille : (criant) Elle est réveillée, la docteur, elle est réveillée.

Cette fois elle eut la force de les garder ouvert, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite fille et un petit garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années. Elizabeth essaya de se relever mais une main l'en empêcha. Il s'agissait de Teyla.

Teyla : Non, Elizabeth restez allongée. Cléo, Casta allez jouer dehors laissez le docteur Weir se reposer.

Casta : Mais elle vient de dormir depuis que vous êtes arrivé.

Teyla : Dépêchez vous les enfants.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la pièce le regard triste

Liz : Teyla ? Où sommes-nous ?

Teyla : Sur M7G-677, la planète des enfants. Nous y sommes en sécurité.

Liz : (se relevant malgré la pression qu'exerçait Teyla sur son épaule) John ?

Teyla : Il est sur Atlantis avec Ronon et les autres pour la bataille.

Liz : Il faut que j'y retourne.

Teyla : Non, John m'a confié votre sécurité et ici vous êtes en sécurité. Nous resterons toute ici jusqu'à qu'ils viennent nous chercher, maintenant calmez-vous.

Liz : Aaron ???

Teyla : Il est avec Astrid.

Liz : Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Teyla : Vous avez fait une crise de nerfs, Carson vous a donné un sédatif. Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

Liz : Je dois dire que non.

Teyla : vous n'allez pas nous faire une nouvelle crise de nerfs ???

Liz : Non, ça va aller. Je vais être forte pour une fois. Teyla je veux que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

Teyla : Quand vous aurez accoucher c'est promis.

Liz : Merci.

Teyla : Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?

Liz : Comme ça.

Teyla : Je commence à vous connaître et je sais que vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

Liz : Il y a un peu plus de cinq mois de ça il y a eu un fichier qui s'est déverrouillé dans la cité d'Atlantis. Je l'ai traduis mais n'est jamais donné la traduction aux autres.

Teyla : De quoi parlait ce fichier ?

Liz : Du futur, c'était une sorte de prophétie.

Teyla : Oui je me souviens, le docteur McKay râlait parce que vous lui aviez jamais rendu la traduction. Mais se fichier est vieux de 10000 ans.

Liz : Oui, mais se fichier avait été rédigé par Janus et nous savons qu'il savait voyager dans le temps.

Teyla, intéressée, s'essaya sur le lit à coté d'Elizabeth pour écouter la suite.

Teyla : Et vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

Liz : Le fichier parlait d'une gardienne et de cinq enfants et parmi eux il y a le nom d'Aaron.

Teyla : Quelle sont les autres noms des enfants ?

Liz : Il y a Janet, Killian, Meline et Linda.

Linda est le prénom que Carson et moi avons choisi pour notre fille.

Les deux leaders relevèrent la tête et aperçurent Laura Cadman à l'entrée de la pièce. La militaire était accompagnée du colonel Carter, les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'Elizabeth et s'essayèrent sur le lit.

Sam : Jack et moi avions parlé d'appeler notre fille Janet mais ça n'avait rien d'officiel. Jack aime beaucoup plaisanter en trouvant des prénoms complètement loufoque comme Calamity Jane, Cassiopée et pire encore.

Teyla : Et vous docteur Weir ?

Liz : John et moi ne savons pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon nous n'avons pas voulu savoir et nous n'avons même pas réfléchis à des prénoms parce que Carson nous avait averti que je peux perdre le bébé à tout instant.

Sam : Désolé.

L'athosienne baissa la tête pour observer son petit ventre qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et se mit à réfléchir quelques instants à ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle perdait ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et aussi à ce que ressentirait Ronon, il avait tellement envie de se bébé et il avait déjà perdu tellement à cause des Wraiths.

Cité d'Atlantis le lendemain.

Le général O'neill et le colonel Sheppard observaient les détecteurs longues portés de la cité d'Atlantis, dans la salle d'entraînement, Ronon exaspéré par cette attente se défoulait sur le sac de sable, il n'aimait pas savoir Teyla loin de lui même si il savait que la jeune femme savait se défendre, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Tellement concentré à passer ses nerfs sur le putching ball, Ronon n'entendit pas la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrir.

(hésitant) Ronon...

Ronon Dex se retourna brusquement et se retint de justesse de frapper la personne qui venait de le déranger. Il s'agissait du pauvre Rodney McKay qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Rodney : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Ronon : Maintenant que vous êtes là, dites moi ce que vous voulez, docteur McKay.

Rodney : Voilà je sais que c'est Teyla qui m'entraîne d'habitude, mais... mais...

Ronon : Vous voulez vous entraînez quand même ?

Rodney : Oui j'aimerais.

Ronon : Mais sachez que je ne suis pas Teyla.

Rodney : Oui je m'en doute, vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

Grâce aux entraînements qu'il pratiquait depuis plus de cinq mois, Rodney avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, ce que John voyait parfois d'un mauvaise oeil car le scientifique lui tenait désormais parfois tête, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Le scientifique retira ses chaussures et sa veste, prit les bâtons de combat que Teyla et Ronon lui avaient offert il y a trois mois, en lui disant qu'il était maintenant apte à posséder ses propres armes, sûrement une idée de Teyla, mais cela avait touché le scientifique au plus au point. Ces deux bâtons étaient gravés de symboles athosiens le tout finement travailler, Rodney en était très fier.

Une fois prêt, il se mit face à Ronon paré pour le défier. Ronon était assez surpris de l'audace du scientifique car il n'avait pas assisté aux séances d'entraînement des deux dernières semaines que Teyla malgré sa grossesse, continuait de donner, essayant de vivre le plus normalement possible, vu qu'elle était déjà interdite de mission, ce qui avait le don de la rendre furieux, elle n'aimait pas rester sur Atlantis à attendre que les autres rentrent. Rodney para les deux premières attaques de Ronon, puis il lança une attaque touchant Ronon au bras, rien de bien méchant mais qui avait réjouie le scientifique même si il s'avait que si Ronon le voulait il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire "ouf" que le runner l'aurait déjà tuer.

Salle de réunion. Deux heures plus tard.

Jack et John étaient toujours en train de parler Stratégie quand Ronon et McKay pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Jack : Docteur McKay, un problème ?

McKay : Non pourquoi ? Y'en aurais un ?

John : Non c'est juste que vous avez l'air fatigué.

McKay : Non ça va.

John : Reposez vous quand même il faut que tout le monde soit au maximum de ses capacités demain quand le général Weir arrivera.

McKay : Je sais, mais vous savez très bien que je travail mieux sous pression.

Jack : Oui Carter aussi.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le général.

Jack : Désolé. C'est juste que Sam me manque.

Ronon : Nous savons ce que vous ressentez, Teyla me manque aussi.

John : Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas sans elles.

Continent. Pendant ce temps.

La sénatrice Léonie Weir et sa fille avait reuni tout les athosiens pour mettre au point les défenses en cas d'attaque du continent. Les femmes ne pouvant combattre et les enfants avaient été mis en sécurité dans les cavernes. Les hommes et femmes pouvant combattre avaient été armé. Et plusieurs Jumpers avaient été dépêché sur le continent pour la sécurité aérienne malgré les protestations de ne nombreuses personnes disant qu'ils seraient mieux à la sécurité de la cité mais John avait été très clair.

Cité d'Atlantis. Salle de réunion.

Les souvenirs allaient de bon train entre les quatre hommes, les préparatifs étaient au point et se souvenirs des moments heureux les aidait à se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre sans céder à la panique surtout dans le cas de Rodney. Soudain la radio de Sheppard se mit à grésiller. Il s'agissait d'un des membres de l'équipe qui gardait la porte des étoiles.

_Homme :__ (dans la radio de John) Colonel, nous recevons un message longue portée du Dédale, le colonel Caldwell veut vous parler._

John : J'arrive.

Il se leva.

John : Un appel du Dédale.

Les trois hommes se levèrent à leur tour puis le suivirent dans la salle de contrôle.

John : Colonel Caldwell, nous vous écoutons.

_Caldwell :__ Sheppard où est Weir ????_

John : Ma femme est en sécurité mais j'ai le général O'neill a mes coté si ça vous embête de parler à un subordonné !

_Caldwell :__ Ne soyez pas aussi cynique ! Je suis là pour vous aider. Le général Hammond et le général Landry m'ont mis au courant de la situation et je viens en renfort._

Jack : Où êtes-vous ?

_Caldwell :__ A deux jours d'Atlantis._

Rodney : Demandez à Hermiod si il peut faire accélérer le vaisseau !

_Caldwell :__ Nous allons faire notre possible en attendant tenez le coup._

John : Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour ça, nous avons des familles à proteger.

_Caldwell :__ On reste joignable si il a du changement. En attendant bonne chance._

John : Merci. Faites vite.

La communication fut coupé.

Rodney : Ils n'arriveront jamais à temps.

Jack : Hermiod est un asgarde faites lui confiance, si il y a une possibilité d'accélérer le vaisseau sans endommager son infrastructure, il l'a trouvera.

John : J'ai du mal à faire confiance à des êtres qui se promènent complètement nu !

Jack : Ils m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Même quand tout paraissait perdu. Sam s'entend plutôt bien avec eux, elle peut parler sans chercher des mots simples et leur technologie la passionne.

Rodney : Il est vrai que la technologie asgarde est intéressante mais elle ne vaut pas celle des anciens.

Jack : Sauf que les asgardes sont toujours là eux.

Rodney : Mais les anciens aussi ! Sauf qu'ils ont préféré évoluer vers un autre plan de conscience...

John : Ca suffit ! On a pas que ça a faire ! Rodney allez voir où en sont les réparations de l'Orion.

Rodney : Mais...

John : (le coupant) Il n'y a pas de mais ! Exécution !

Rodney le regarda en maugréant avant de prendre la direction du hangar où le vaisseau de guerre ancien était stationné pour réparations.

Ronon : Colonel vous devriez être moins nerveux à l'approche de la bataille.

John : Je ne suis pas nerveux.

Jack : Si vous l'êtes !

John : Non !

Jack : Si !

John : Je ne suis pas "nerveux" je suis inquiet.

Ronon : Essayez de ne pas penser au docteur Weir.

John : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ronon : Nous le savons, j'essaye de ne pas penser à Teyla pour ne pas être déconcentré mais son image me reviens sans cesse à l'esprit.

Jack : C'est pareil pour moi.

John : On fait de bien piètre guerrier à penser sa cesse à nos femmes au lieu de penser au combat qui approche.

Les trois hommes rirent un peu ce qui eut pour effet de faire baisser la tension qui régnait déjà depuis un petit moment.

M7G-677. Quatre jours plus tard.

Les femmes d'Atlantis avaient pris part à la vie de la petite communauté de jeunes n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que l'on vienne les chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Laura Cadman inspectait les alentours, réflexe de soldat, Samantha répondait au questions de plusieurs jeunes dont Astrid sur sa vie en temps qu'exploratrice d'autres mondes. Teyla, apprenait à un autre groupe de jeunes quelques rudiments de combat. Et Elizabeth, elle s'était isolé avec son fils. Le sol qui était loin d'être droit lui limitait considérablement ses déplacements même si les plus jeunes lui avaient fait des passerelles en bois. mais elle n'avait envie de rien, elle avait l'impression que sa vie touchait le fond et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remonter à la surface être de nouveau heureuse tout au moins si John ne lui revenait pas, elle avait besoin de lui comme si il était la seule condition pour son bonheur. Soudain une violente douleur lui parcoura le bas du ventre, une douleur bien plus violente que celles qu'elle avait eu jusque là. Puis elle senti quelque chose de chaud et mouillé entre ses jambes.

Liz : C'est pas vrai...

La douleur était intense et lui remontait rapidement dans le dos, son souffle était court.

Liz : (appelant difficilement) Teyla... Teyla, je vous en pris...

L'athosienne a quelque mètre de là, s'approcha de son amie. Astrid en fit autant...

Liz : Astrid prends Aaron vite...

La jeune femme s'exécuta, mais elle était terrifié.

Teyla : Astrid, calme toi, va porter le bébé à une des femmes du village. Et dis leur de préparer de l'eau chaude.

Astrid : Bi...bien.

Liz : Aller file.

La fille de sa soeur jumelle partie avec son fils à pas rapide, pendant que Teyla la ramenait jusqu'a sa chambre. L'athosienne l'aida à s'allonger pendant que Samantha se lavait les mains pour aider Teyla.

Liz : Vous avez déjà mis un bébé au monde ???

Sam : Non, pas vraiment et j'ai même pas mis le mien au monde.

Liz : Teyla ?

Teyla : Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth ce n'est pas la première fois pour mon, loin de là, alors détendez-vous. Tout va bien se passer.

Liz : J'ai peur, je veux mettre ce bébé au monde sur Atlantis.

Teyla : Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

Liz : Je veux John...

Sam : On se calme, fermez les yeux Elizabeth.

La jeune femme s'exécuta avec réticence.

Sam : Bien, maintenant vous allez imaginer que vous êtes là où vous voulez être.

Liz : Atlantis, dans ma chambre.

Sam : D'accord maintenant imaginez que John est à vos cotés.

Teyla : Elizabeth, il faut que vous vous détendiez ou le bébé va manquer d'air.

Liz : Vous êtes vraiment sûre de n'avoir jamais mis de bébés au monde ????

Sam : A vrai dire si une fois mais j'étais totalement paniqué.

Liz : Et là ?

Sam : Détendez-vous Teyla sait ce qu'elle fait.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle se voyait sur Atlantis dans sa chambre en présence de John.

Teyla : C'est bon. Ne poussez pas surtout Elizabeth même si vous en avez envie.

Liz : (inquiète) Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

Teyla : Faites moi confiance il n'y a aucun problème, mais ne poussez pas.

Liz : D'accord.

Le corps d'Elizabeth était secoué de spasmes, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, accoucher loin de chez soi était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et encore plus en l'absence de son compagnon.

Teyla : Maintenant vous allez pousser le plus fort possible. Allez-y !

Deux heures plus tard Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas mis sont bébé au monde et elle était extrêmement faible, pratiquement au bord de l'inconscience. Entre deux contractions, Samantha et Teyla s'éloignèrent.

Sam : Elle n'y arrivera pas.

Teyla : J'ai bien peur que non, il nous faudrait un médecin.

Sam : Je vais essayer de joindre Atlantis, prenez soin d'elle en attendant.

Atlantis. Pendant ce temps…

Le vaisseau du général Weir était au dessus de la cité d'Atlantis depuis deux jours maintenant, le bouclier de la cité avait lâché, terriens contre terriens se battaient dans les couloirs de la cité mythique. Les atlantes utilisaient des armes paralysantes car ils ne voulaient pas blessés leurs semblables, ils étaient ensuite enfermé dans les cellules des anciens mais personne n'avait encore vu le général Weir. Rodney gérait les opérations depuis la salle des commandes pendant que John, Jack et Ronon étaient partis combattre, ils ne pouvaient rester là à ne rien faire alors que leurs hommes se battaient pour défendre leur belle cité. Rodney était nerveux mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, avoir appris à se battre l'avait rendu plus sur de lui. Et être ici l'exaspérait, il aimait bien Elizabeth et voulait lui aussi défendre son amie. Mais voilà les ordres étaient les ordres et il ne pouvait rien faire contre le général O'neill et le colonel Sheppard, ils avaient tous bien trop d'autorité, sûrement le faite qu'il soit militaire. Mais alors qu'il suivait le déplacement des troupes sur le moniteur des anciens, il sentit soudainement quelque chose de froid sur son coup, une lame.

Si vous bougez je vous tue !

Rodney : Qui êtes vous ?

Vous le savez très bien.

Rodney : Général Weir.

Marshall : Très juste ! Très cher docteur.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ,

Marshall : Ma famille !

Rodney : Mais elles ne veulent plus de vous, espèce de monstre. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à votre propre fille ? Décidément je me demande comment des types comme vous ne sont pas tous derrière les barreaux.

Marshall : Fermez là ou je vous égorge.

Rodney : Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas déjà fais ?

Marshall : Parce que ce n'est pas vous à qui j'en veux.

Rodney : Sheppard…

Marshall : Exacte. Cet enfoiré m'a prit ma famille. Elles m'appartenaient.

Rodney : Ce sont des êtres humains pas des choses.

Marshall : Fermez là ! Et appelez Sheppard !

Rodney : Faites-le !

Rodney était nerveux mais essayait de rester le plus calme possible. Il savait que Marshall Weir était quelqu'un de très susceptible qui ne fallait pas mettre en rogne.

Rodney : (dans sa radio) John j'ai un problème ici.

_John :__ Plus tard Rodney débrouillez vous._

Le général Weir ne le menaçait plus d'un couteau à la gorge mais d'une arme à feu 9mm. Il s'était un peu reculé mais restait assez près pour lui empêcher toute fuite.

Rodney : Colonel, je vous en prie, j'ai le général Weir avec moi il veut vous parler.

_John :__ J'arrive restez calme, Rodney._

Rodney : J'essaye mais c'est difficile en étant menacé d'une arme.

Un peu plus loin…

John qui faisait équipe avec Ronon et Jack, les mis au courant de la situation. Et tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle ils élaborèrent un plan rapide. John s'en voulait d'avoir donné l'ordre à Rodney de rester seul dans la salle de contrôle seul, même si ce dernier faisait des progrès important en combat ce n'était pas une raison, un soldat aurait dû assurer ses arrières de scientifique arrogant.

John pénétra dans la pièce pointant son arme dans la direction du général Weir qui lui même avait lâché Rodney mais le tenait en joug.

Marshall : Colonel Sheppard ! Posez votre arme ou je le tue.

John : D'accord.

Sans geste brusque John posa son arme sur le sol et la poussa au loin avec son pied.

John : Laissez le partir c'est entre vous et moi.

Marshall : Où sont ma famille ?

John : En sécurité loin de vous.

Soudain la porte des étoiles s'enclencha.

Marshall : (à Rodney) Enclenchez le bouclier et partez, MAINTENANT !!!

Rodney hésita mais sous le regard du colonel Sheppard s'exécuta.

John : Vous avez une femme adorable, des filles génial et vous avez tout gâché, Elizabeth ne méritait pas les coups que vous lui avez infligés…

Marshall : (le coupant) Fermez là ! Vous ne savez rien de notre vie, il fallait que je lui inculque la discipline. Elizabeth n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Vous savez qu'elle a quitter l'armée alors qu'elle avait une carrière prometteuse, préférer la diplomatie non mais je vous jure…

John : Elizabeth est une excellente diplomate une des meilleurs et c'est ce qui lui correspond le mieux, ce n'est pas une violente, l'armée n'est pas faite pour elle.

Voix de femme : Partez colonel.

Les deux hommes dirigèrent leur regard vers la femme qui venait d'entrer une arme à feu à la main.

Marshall : Léonie !

Léonie : Partez colonel, c'est une affaire entre mon mari et moi.

Marshall : Allez pose ton arme, tu ne me tueras pas tu en est incapable, je…

Mais le général Weir venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, mort. Léonie Weir venait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Léonie : Tu vois que j'en suis capable…

John s'approcha prudemment de la mère de sa compagne et lui retira son arme.

John : (activant sa radio) Docteur Beckett, venez en salle de commande. Jack, Ronon et Rodney sortirent de l'ombre.

John : Il faut annoncer la mort du général Weir, il faut que les combat cesse.

Jack : Je m'en charge.

M7G-677.

Samantha Carter n'arrivant pas à contacter Atlantis était retourné aider Teyla pour l'accouchement.

Teyla : Alors ?

Samantha l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Sam : Ils ne répondent pas.

Teyla : Le docteur Weir a besoin de soin médicaux, elle est extrêmement faible.

Les deux femmes retournèrent dans la chambre.

Cité d'Atlantis.

John, Jack, Ronon et Rodney vérifièrent que la cité ne présentait plus de menaces, ils préféraient qu'il n'y est plus aucun danger avant de laisser les femmes revenir. Le vaisseau du général Weir était désormais prêt pour le retour avec à son bord les soldats qui avaient obligés de suivre se fou et en cellules ceux qui l'avaient suivis par idéologie. Jack prendrait la tête du bâtiment dès le retour de Samantha sur Atlantis.

John : Je crois qu'il est temps de partir pour M…

Rodney : M7G-677 !

John : Oui enfin la planète des enfants ! Rodney ouvrez nous la porte.

Rodney : Cessez de me donnez des ordres, Sheppard !!!

Il avait beau râler, le scientifique canadien s'exécuta quand même. Soudain une femme arriva en courant, il s'agissait de la mère d'Elizabeth.

Léonie : Colonel attendez je viens avec vous.

John : Je ne pense pas que le docteur Beckett soit très d'accord.

Léonie : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, colonel !

John : D'accord. Venez.

Elle esquissa un sourire, le même qu'Elizabeth quand elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. John l'observa quelques instants pendant que Rodney composait le code, elle semblait libérée d'un poids qui lui pesait autrefois sur les épaules, il comprit que désormais les femmes de cette famille pourraient vivre heureuse et libre. Lui même pourrait vivre tranquillement sa vie avec Liz sans craindre du retour de Marshall Weir. Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'il traversa la porte avec Léonie, Ronon, Jack et se brave Rodney.

M7G-677.

Une fois de l'autre coté, ils se dirigèrent vers le village des jeunes, les trois hommes étaient pressés de retrouver leur compagne respectif mais ils furent accueilli le regard grave. Samantha n'osait prononcer un mots et Astrid s'occupait de Aaron qu'elle avait dans les bras.

John : (inquiet) Où sont Elizabeth, Léonie et Teyla ???

Ils firent Teyla sortir de la cabane la plus proche le regard aussi triste que les autres. Ronon fondit vers elle et la serra dans ses bras tendrement, rassuré de la savoir en vie. Teyla quitta les bras de son amant et se tourna vers le colonel Sheppard.

Teyla : Je suis désolé John. Liz, elle… On a fait notre possible, mais l'accouchement l'a épuisé et elle en est…

John : Non !!! Elizabeth c'est impossible…

Teyla : Je suis désolé John mais elle est morte.

Sans même sans apercevoir, les larmes glissaient le long des joues de Teyla et Ronon resserra son étreinte. Le colonel Sheppard ne voulait pas y croire son Elizabeth ne pouvait pas être morte, il avait besoin d'elle. Il contourna l'athosienne et entra dans la cabane ou sur le lit, un corps était recouvert d'un drap. Il s'en approcha et tira sur le drap espérant voir des oreillers dessous comme il avait si souvent fait pour sortir le soir quand il était adolescent et sa même si il savait que ses amis ne lui auraient pas mentis. Mais lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de sa compagne, la douleur lui transperça le cœur. Léonie qui était entrée à la suite de John dans la cabane s'était glissé dans le coin de la pièce et s'était penché sur le berceau où l'enfant d'Elizabeth dormait, puis elle se tourna vers John. Mais observer cette scène était pour elle insoutenable. Elle avait perdu son mari tué de sa propre main et même si Marshall avait fait des choses cruelles elle l'avait aimé profondément et ça pendant de nombreuses années, mais elle avait du mal à s'imaginer les sentiments que se partageaient sa fille et son mari tant ses sentiments étaient grands. John lui ne pouvait pas pleuré mais il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur brusquement si bien qu'il ne senti même pas ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba à genoux au chevet du corps sans vie de sa femme. Pour Léonie pleurer lui était aussi impossible, elle avait assez pleurer dans sa vie, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir dans son corps une seule larme à verser. Elle se tourna donc vers son gendre pour essayer de le soutenir dans cette épreuve, la respiration de John était saccadée comme si on enserrait ses poumons dans un étau, sa vue peu à peu se brouillait mais pas encore une seule larme à l'horizon pleurer Elizabeth serait pour plus tard.

Léonie : John…

John se retourna brusquement.

John : Elizabeth !!!…

Léonie : (d'une voix douce) Non John, moi c'est Léonie.

John : Désolé. Je… je dois partir…

Léonie : Pour aller où ???

John : (essayant de réfléchir) Je ne sais pas mais je ne peux pas la voir comme ça, elle ne peut pas être morte, elle va me revenir…

Léonie : Elle est morte John.

John : Non…

Léonie : Si et vous le savez. Maintenant vous allez devoir continuer à vivre, il y a votre fille et Aaron.

John : Ma…

Léonie : Votre fille, John.

Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le berceau juste à coté d'elle. Doucement il s'approcha et se pencha au dessus du berceau.

John : Elle est si petite et tellement belle.

Léonie : Et elle a besoin de vous.

A l'extérieur, Rodney avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle de la mort de son amie. Et Astrid le serrait dans les bras en lui disant des mots apaisants même Laura essayait de le réconfortant mais le scientifique semblait inconsolable. Le regard du canadien se tourna vers John quand celui ci quitta la cabane avec sa fille et sa belle-mère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John ne pleurait pas, mais il comprit quand il vit la tristesse sur le visage de John, il comprit que la douleur était telle qu'il était incapable de pleurer la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Un membre de la communauté des jeunes approcha du groupe qui partageait sa douleur en silence. Le garçon d'une vingtaine d'années ouvrit la bouche d'une voix douce et compatissante.

Garçon : La mort du docteur Weir vient de faire le tour du village et le conseil c'est réunie.

Le groupe leva les yeux dans la direction du jeune, il ne semblait pas très rassuré car il ne connaissait pas les traditions mortuaires des Atlantes.

Garçon : Nous serions honoré qu'elle soit enterré sur notre sol. Le docteur Weir a fait beaucoup pour nous.

Léonie : Nous somme honoré de votre proposition et nous allons y réfléchir.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina et les laissa se recueillir entre eux.

Teyla : Je serais moi aussi honorer Colonel Sheppard si vous acceptiez que mon peuple et moi pratiquions la cérémonie de l'anneaux, Elizabeth a fait beaucoup pour nous aussi. Elle était un grand leader.

John : Je suis sûr qu'Elizabeth en serait touché Teyla. Vous devriez rentrer sur Atlantis en attendant l'enterrement d'Elizabeth.

Ronon : Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous ???

John : Non je reste au chevet d'Elizabeth.

Teyla : Mais votre fille a besoin de soin.

John : Alors ramenez là sur Atlantis je vous la confie Léonie.

Léonie : Et comment s'appelle cette petite puce ????

John : Méline. C'est un prénom d'Elizabeth adorait.

Léonie : C'était le prénom d'une voisine qu'Elizabeth adorait, c'est chez elle qu'elle se réfugiait quand les coups devenaient insupportables.

Jack : Nous reviendrons rapidement, colonel.

John : Vous devriez plutôt rentrer sur Terre informer vos supérieurs, général.

Jack : Mes supérieurs attendront, Elizabeth était mon amie.

Léonie Weir prit l'enfant des bras de John et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles avec les autres.

Le lendemain...

John n'avait pas dormi de la nuit veillant sur le corps de sa bien aimée, il aurait tellement aimé être là pour la sauver, il aurait peut-être pût faire quelque chose mais voilà les évènements en avaient voulu autrement et Elizabeth en était morte, elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, elle ne verrait pas grandir les siens. Il se retrouvait désormais seul pour élever Aaron et Méline, il ne savait pas si il en aurait le force mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ferait tout son possible, il le devait à Lizzie. Elle qui s'était mis en danger pour mener sa grossesse à terme, elle en était finalement morte. Assis sur le lit aux cotés du corps de sa femme, John ne lui avait pas lâché sa main qui était désormais glacial, c'est la main de Teyla sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

Teyla : Nous sommes prêt, John.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, John prit le corps de sa femme dans ses bras et la conduisit sur l'autel construit par quelques athosiens qui avaient accompagnés leur leader pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui les avait accueilli dans la cité d'Atlantis. Léonie, Astrid, Catherine, Claude, Rodney, Ronon, Carson et les autres étaient tous là, le visage grave et le regard triste, plus qu'un leader, ils avaient perdus une amie, un membre de leur famille. En cercle autour de l'autel, ils attendaient que la cérémonie commence pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qu'ils venaient de perdre. Astrid pleurait dans les bras de ses parents, elle voulait être forte pour sa tante mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Catherine tenait a peine debout rongé par la perte de sa jumelle, c'est Claude qui les tenait serrer dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur. Teyla se mit à chanter, John la regardait, elle mettait tous son cœur dans la chanson emprunte d'une émotion des plus intenses.

Une fois le silence revenu, et après quelques minutes de recueillement, le corps d'Elizabeth fut mis en terre. Et tous présentèrent leur condoléances à se pauvre John. Le cœur lourd il les accepta.

Jack : Nous allons rentrer sur Terre, Samantha a besoin de repos.

John : Prenez soin d'elle.

Jack : Oh pour ça ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devriez rentrer sur Atlantis, colonel, les membres de l'expédition on besoin de vous. Et je vais vous appuyer pour que vous récupériez le commandement d'Atlantis.

John : Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le courage.

Jack: Bien sûr que si je suis sûre que c'est ce qu' Elizabeth voudrait.

John : Je pensais plutôt rentrer sur Terre avec Meline et Aaron mais je vais essayer mais je suis militaire moi pas diplomate.

Jack : Vous croyez réellement que je pensais un jour me retrouver dans un bureau ??? Croyez moi je suis sur que vous gouvernerez très bien la cité.

Cité d'Atlantis. Cinq mois plus tard.

La vie sur Atlantis avait plus ou moins repris son cours après le retour de Jack, Sam et Léonie sur Terre. John avait pris la tête de la cité mais ce n'était pas comme Elizabeth. Toutefois personne ne s'en plaignait car John essayait de faire tout son possible pour gouverner comme sa femme le faisait autrefois. Il était assis dans la salle de briefing qui lui servait de bureau car il ne voulait pas rentrer dans celui de sa défunte femme. Il était tard peut être trois ou quatre heure du mat' mais peu importe il ne dormait plus beaucoup la cité et ses deux enfants lui demandaient une attention de tout les instants. Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête pensif il apperçu Teyla qui marchait difficilement dans la salle de contrôle de la cité, elle en était à son neuvième mois de grossesse et paraissait de plus en plus fatiguée alors la voir ici le surprenait. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne le vit pas approcher concentrée sur sa marche.

John : Teyla ???

Elle sursauta.

Teyla : John !!! Vous m'avez fait peur.

John : Ca va ?

Teyla : Pas vraiment. J'ai mal au dos.

John : Oh. vous devriez aller voir le docteur Beckett.

Teyla : Non ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de marcher un peu.

John : Vous êtes sûre ???

Teyla : Oui.

John : Alors je vais marcher avec vous.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils marchèrent ensemble dans les couloirs de la cité en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais alors qu'ils allaient emprunté un couloir adjacent, la jeune femme se plia de douleur s'appuyant sur John pour ne pas finir par terre.

John : Teyla.

Teyla : Vous aviez raison, colonel j'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie...

John, dont les souvenirs de la mort tragique de sa femme lui revenait en mémoire, prit la jeune athosienne dans ses bras et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il la posa sur le lit et appela le docteur Carson Beckett. Celui ci arriva le regard fatigué, sa fille Linda qui venait d'avoir trois mois avait quelques ennuies de santé et Carson passait ses nuits à la veiller à l'infirmerie et se même quand il n'était pas de service. Le brave Carson comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait, il prit son stéthoscope et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

John : Je vais vous laisser.

Teyla : (alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce) Colonel !

John : Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prévenir Ronon.

Teyla : Merci.

Dans la pièce d'à coté...

La petite Linda remuait dans sa couveuse malgré la sonde qui lui rentrait dans le nez pour l'alimenter en oxygène. Le lieutenant Cadman qui prenait souvent le relais de Carson auprès de la petite, s'était assoupie sur une chaise. Une lueur blanche apparue dans la pièce, la même forme de lumière des êtres élevés. Puis la lumière diminua d'intensité jusqu'à qu'une forme humaine apparaisse, celle d'une femme brune, l'ancienne leader de la cité d'Atlantis approcha du berceau de verre et l'ouvrit pour apposer ses mains sur la petite fille. L'adulte et l'enfant furent entouré d'un halo de lumière mais quand la lumière diminua une nouvelle fois d'intensité seul, le bébé et sa mère étaient présentes dans la pièce. Laura Cadman se réveilla en sursaut et s'approcha de la couveuse qui était resté ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et caressa du doigt la joue de sa fille avant de refermer la couveuse.

Dans un couloir. Pendant ce temps...

Alors que John se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Teyla et Ronon pour prévenir le runner de la naissance toute proche de son fils, il s'arrêta en ressentant la présence familière de sa femme. Et même si il savait qu'elle était morte il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir sa présence tout prêt de lui comme si un ange était à ses cotés pendant les périodes difficiles lui soufflant de ne pas baisser les bras et de continuer son combat ce qu'il ferait puisqu'il s'en était fait la promesse. Il frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard un Ronon assez grognon vint lui ouvrir. Il était plus imposant que jamais sûrement à cause du manque de sommeil puisqu'il avait passer les dix dernières nuits à fabriquer et sculpter un berceau pour son fils comme il en avait fait pour Aaron et Méline quelques mois auparavant.

Ronon : Un problème Sheppard ?

John : Teyla est à l'infirmerie elle va mettre au monde votre enfant.

Ronon referma brusquement la porte au nez de Sheppard qui était assez surpris mais quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau le runner venait de passer un tee-shirt et une veste puis il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Mais après quelques pas, il se retourna vers le chef de l'équipe.

Ronon : Merci Sheppard de m'avoir prévenu.

John : Pas de problème et profitez bien de se moment.

Pendant que Ronon se rendait à l'infirmerie, John prit la direction de ses quartiers ou ses deux enfants dormaient, il avait besoin de les voir. La porte s'ouvrit et il fut surprit de voir de la lumière filtrée de la chambre d'enfants. Doucement il approcha sur la pointe des pieds mais il resta figé lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminin chanter tout doucement une berceuse, il connaissait par cœur cette voix. C'est là qu'il vit Elizabeth penchée sur le berceau de Meline ou gigotaient Meline et Aaron, leurs yeux grands ouverts ils écoutaient leur mère avec plaisir.

John : (à mi voix) Liz...

Il vit la jeune femme se raidir avant de se tourner vers lui.

Liz : Mon amour.

De la lumière commença à apparaître autour de la jeune femme.

John : Non ne pars pas.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle devait partir mais la voix suppliante de son mari l'en empêcha. La lumière diminua d'intensité.

John : Alors tu as fait l'ascension.

Liz : (d'une voix coupable) Oui.

John : Alors se n'était pas une hallucination, c'était bien ta présence que je sentais.

Liz : Je n'avais pas le droit mais il fallait que je veille sur ma famille. Et maintenant les autres vont me faire payer le faite que tu m'es vu.

John : Tu vas devoir repartir.

Liz : Oui je ne peux pas rester.

John : Bien sûr que si, l'ascension doit être un choix personnel.

Liz : Choix que j'ai fait John.

Elle s'était approchée de lui sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à le serrer dans ses bras, ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse et de regrets. ils savaient tous deux qu'Elizabeth devait repartir mais il venait de la retrouver, et ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau. Chacun luttant contre l'autre et tout en s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il la renversa sur le lit et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Toutefois au matin, John eut le déplaisir de se retrouver seul dans le lit conjugal mais l'état du lit lui fit dire que la nuit qu'il avait passé n'était pas un rêve de plus mais belle et bien la réalité, Elizabeth était quelque part à veiller sur se qui lui restait de sa famille. Et il avait la certitude qu'elle reviendrait à leurs cotés un jour ou l'autre. Il se leva le sourire aux lèvres, prit une douche et se rendit à l'infirmerie où Teyla aurait certainement accouché.

Infirmerie.

Lorsque John approcha de l'infirmerie des rires de firent entendre, il entra et apperçu Teyla assise dans son lit, Ronon a coté d'elle le nouveau-né dans les bras. Rodney, Carson, Laura et Catherine étaient également là.

John : Bonjour bonjour.

Teyla : Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur colonel, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi.

John : Toutes mes félicitations Teyla, Ronon. Et oui je suis de bonne humeur.

Ronon : Sheppard acceptez vous d'être le parrain de Killian ????

John : Ca c'est direct ! Je suis très touché de cette proposition et je l'accepte.

Ronon se leva et mit l'enfant à la peau aussi mat que ses parents dans les bras du colonel.

Rodney : John en parrain pourquoi pas !!!

John : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??? Vous êtes jaloux Rodney !

Rodney : Moi absolument pas ! Je vous rappelle que je suis déjà le parrain de Méline.

John : Oh oui ça on le sait, vous ne cesser de vous en vanter, vous n'avez d'yeux que pour Meline.

Ils virent Rodney rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et tous se mirent à rire aux éclats.

Carson : Excusez moi mais j'ai a faire auprès de Linda.

Cath : Comment va-t-elle ???

Carson : Son état de santé ne fait que s'améliorer et encore plus depuis cette nuit, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, c'est un vrai miracle.

John : Un ange veille sur nous tous.

Teyla : Seriez-vous des choses que nous ignorons colonel ?

John : Chacun à le droit d'avoir ses secrets Teyla. Excusez moi mais je dois y aller Meline et Aaron vont bientôt se lever et si ils n'ont pas leur petit dej', ils vont être grognon toute la journée alors à plus tard.

Il s'approcha de Rodney et lui glissa l'enfant dans les bras, Rodney commença à paniquer. Le scientifique n'était pas vraiment en confiance avec les nouveau-nés, d'ailleurs il n'avait commencer à prendre sa filleule dans les bras que quand celle ci avait eu quatre mois avant il avait trop peur de lui faire mal et pourtant il s'était attaché aux enfants Sheppard, auxquels il consacrait énormément de temps aux petits se révélant être un tonton gâteau.

Teyla : Rester calme Rodney, Killian n'est pas plus fragile que Meline ou Aaron, il est juste plus petit.

Rodney : Je vais quand même vous le rendre.

John Sheppard esquissa un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Décidément celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son frère ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Rodney jeta un oeil sur l'enfant dans ses bras et se détendit après tout Teyla avait sûrement raison, elle s'y connaissait en bébé.

Rodney : J'ignorais que Sheppard croyait aux anges.

Cath : Moi j'y crois, depuis la mort de ma sœur, je sens parfois sa présence dans la cité, elle veille sur nous, j'aime à le croire et je suis sûre que c'est ce que John doit croire aussi.

Laura : Je pense que c'est plus simple pour lui de croire ça plutôt que de penser que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde à disparu à tout jamais. Moi personnellement je ne sais pas si je supporterais de perdre Carson ou Linda.

Quartier de John Sheppard.

Quand John entra dans la pièce il se dirigea directement dans la chambre de ses enfants, Meline et Aaron étaient encore dans le même berceau comme Elizabeth les avait installée hier avant qu'ils ne passent la nuit ensemble. Il prépara les deux biberons, mit Aaron dans son parc et lui donna son biberon que l'enfant se mit à boire pendant que lui nourrissait la petite sœur. Un vent froid et familier parcoura la pièce malgré que la fenêtre soit fermé, John savait qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth mais il sentait aussi qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir et une larme lui glissa le long de la joue avant de s'écraser sur le front de Meline. Larme qu'il essuya avec tendresse du bout du doigt.

John : Je suis sûr que maman va finir par revenir...

Six mois plus tard...

Le docteur Rodney McKay et le docteur Radeck Zelenka, surexcités avaient convoqués John dans la salle d'embarquement pour lui faire part de leur dernière découverte mais John était peu motivé toutefois il savait qu'Elizabeth aurait pris le temps de les écouter alors il les écouta même si il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de se qu'ils racontaient et après pratiquement trois quart d'heure à les écouter il avait fini par décrocher.

Rodney : Vous nous écouter colonel.

John : Euh non pas vraiment, désolé Rodney mais vous pouvez essayer de me faire un résumé.

Rodney : Vous vous moquez de moi là.

John : Absolument pas.

Mais alors que Rodney et Zelenka repartirent dans les explications qu'ils avaient commencer un peu plus tôt, Une immense lumière envahit la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles et disparu aussi vite ne laissant qu'un corps de femme allongée sur le pas de la porte intergalactique. John la reconnu immédiatement et coura vers elle s'agenouillant à ses cotés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

John : Liz...

Rodney s'était également approché encore sous le choc de voir celle qu'ils croyait morte depuis un an maintenant mais il avait quand même encore assez de lucidité pour appeler le docteur Beckett à l'aide de sa radio. La jeune femme la tête sur les genoux de son mari commença à entrouvrir les yeux.

Liz : (faiblement) John, je suis rentré à la maison...

John : Pour toujours ?

Liz : Oui.

Il la serra dans ses bras avec amour.

Liz : Aide moi à me mettre debout.

Il hésita mais s'exécuta quand même, après tout il lui faisait confiance et si elle voulait se mettre debout c'est qu'elle était capable de tenir, toutefois il l'a garda dans ses bras, trop heureux de retrouver la femme de sa vie.

Liz : Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Rodney.

Rodney : Elizabeth, c'est bien vous ?

Liz : Oui.

Rodney s'approcha encore un peu plus et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, Elizabeth fut surprise mais accepta cette marque d'affection du scientifique canadien.

Rodney : Vous étiez morte...

Liz : Mais maintenant je suis là.

Rodney : Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre place c'est pas que le colonel soit mauvais mais il n'est pas vous...

Liz : Si John accepte de me rendre ma place alors oui j'en serais ravie.

John : Oh oui je te la rend Elizabeth, je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir des envies de meurtre.

Liz : C'est ça la diplomatie mon amour.

Soudain une tornade brune entra dans la pièce et se jeta dans les bras d'Elizabeth, complètement essoufflée, Catherine en pleurait de joie.

Cath : Tornade c'est bien toi, dis moi que c'est bien toi.

Liz : Oui c'est bien moi Cyclope.

Cath : J'étais dans le secteur E avec Claude quand j'ai senti ta présence, j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

Rodney : Le secteur E c'est à pratiquement quatre kilomètres d'ici.

Cath : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être là alors que tu es morte mais ne repars plus jamais, j'ai cru mourir en te perdant.

Liz : Nous mourrons ensemble, on se l'était promis enfant et c'est toujours d'actualité.

Cath : Quand on aura au moins cent ans et des tonnes de petits enfants.

Liz : Oui tout ce que tu voudras. Nous somme une pour toujours.

Des promesses faites entre sœurs jumelles qui avaient le mérite de les rassurer l'une comme l'autre. Serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles ne semblaient plus vouloir s'éloigner après toutes les épreuves vécues par chacune d'elle.

Quartier de John et Elizabeth Sheppard. 45ans plus tard.

John devant la caméra, s'arrêta de parler en entendant un bruit mais il reporta son attention sur la caméra.

John : Voila comment le commencement chaotique d'une vie pleine de bonheur. L'ascension d'Elizabeth lui a guéri toutes ses plaies physiques et nous avons eu une vie heureuse les enfants on grandi et Elizabeth les a formé quand la prophétie le voulait, grâce au savoir de la gardienne, tout les cinq ont exterminés les Wraiths de la galaxie à tous jamais et nous avons eu la joie d'avoir des petits enfants, Aaron a épousé Janet la fille de Samantha et Jack et ils eurent trois enfants, Loanne, Kathryn et Clement. Notre fille Méline s'est lié à Killian dans les coutumes athosiennes comme leurs parents, de cette union est né quatre enfants, deux pères de vrais jumeaux, Tya et Lyanna, et Léo et Jimmy. Quant à Linda, les soins d'Elizabeth avaient portés ses fruits et en grandissant elle s'était lié avec la fille de Rodney, elles avaient été comme des sœurs jusqu'à qu'elles découvrirent qu'il avait beaucoup plus entre elles. Rodney avait pris la situation avec beaucoup de philosophie après tout il avait bien embrassé Carson une fois même si c'était pas vraiment lui...

Une porte s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter, et sa femme pénétra dans la pièce.

Liz : John qu'est ce que tu fais ???

John : Rien, rien.

John éteignit la caméra et se dirigea vers sa femme qu'il embrassa tendrement.

Liz : On t'attend pour l'anniversaire de Léo et Jimmy, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il ont 15 ans.

John : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ???

Liz : Eh on est plus tout jeune, on arrivera quand on arrivera...

FIN


End file.
